Seth's worst moments in his life
by carriebear27
Summary: Seth comes home and is in pain from working out too hard , and he gets a heart shattering message from the authority and Roman and Dean are there for their little brother.
1. Seth's pain

Seth just got into his car and his shoulder blades are killing him .

"Ow my shoulders hurt so bad thank goodness I have Roman and Dean living with me." Seth said

At the shield home

Seth's shoulders cringed , as he entered his house

"Roman can you give me a back rub please?" Seth asked almost in tears because his back hurt so badly

"Sure Seth sit up ." Roman said and he started on Seth's sore shoulders

As soon as Roman's hands met Seth's tender shoulders , he let out a scream and tears fell from his eyes

"Seth did you over do it while weightlifting after training again ?" Roman asked

"Yes." Seth admitted and hung his head

"Seth I've told you not to do that anymore or you would mess up your shoulders like you did today ." Roman said and grabbed an ice pack for Seth's shoulders

Seth moaned because of the pain in his shoulders

"I'm gonna start up the jacuzzi for you the soothe your tense muscles ." Roman said

Seth went to his room so he can get changed

Seth tied back his hair so he can let the 72 jet jacuzzi work its magic on his shoulders and his back

After 20 minutes Seth started to relax as the jets worked their magic on his beat up body

Seth came back into the house , and he changed into some pjs so he can get roman to continue on his back rub

"How's that feel Seth ?" Roman asked his content little brother

"A lot better ." Seth said with a satisfied smile

Dean came into the house and saw Seth getting a back rub from roman "hey guys what's up ?" Dean asked

"Nothing much just giving Seth here a back rub because he decided to work out too hard again." Roman glared at their little brother.

Seth smiled sheepishly at his brothers " guys I'm sorry but triple H told me to work out as hard as possible so you'll dump me for the authority." Seth said fighting back tears partly from the muscle aches but mostly from the hurt by the authority did to him.

" you don't have to worry about that anymore Seth , because you'll always have us to lean on if you need to cry you can." Roman started to rub Seth's back as he cried into his shoulder

"I can't believe they did that to poor Seth , he's been through so much already with losing his parents, almost losing us, and being picked on as being the weak link in the company, Seth can't take anymore pain and hurt ." Dean said

"guys I can't take this anymore I just have been through so much with losing my parents , almost losing my brothers, and being picked on by Brock as being weak, I don't know if I take it anymore." Seth said into his brothers' embrace crying

" oh Seth we will always be here for you you don't need to worry about that anymore just let it all out ." Roman said as he stroked Seth's hair


	2. Seth's grief about his parents

It is about 4:39 in the morning and Seth, heard something go off , he noticed it was his phone it was his aunt Julia.

"Hi aunt Julia -aunt Julia what's wrong?" Seth asked

"Seth your parents died in a car crash a few minutes ago I'm so sorry ." Julia said to Seth

"Ok I'll be back in Davenport for the funeral ." Seth said

"Ok Seth I love you ." Julia said

"Ok love you too." Seth said and when he hung up Seth immediately started to cry

"Seth what's wrong?" Roman and Dean ran into their brother's room

"My parents just passed away guys and I gotta go back home for the funeral ." Seth said

Roman and Dean gasped and then suddenly wrapped their arms around Seth who cried into their arms

"It's ok Seth you're grieving you can cry as long as you need to ." Roman said

"I think one of us should go with him to the funeral , so he won't be alone ." Dean said

"I'll be ok I promise it's just a bad dream I'll be awake and they'll call me like they do every morning." Seth said

"Seth's in denial right now in the grieving process soon he'll be in sadness ." Roman said

Seth fell asleep in roman's arms , "ok dean we'll both go with Seth to Davenport so he can lean on us for support." Roman said

"Good idea, but Seth said he doesn't want anybody there to calm him." Dean pointed out

"Seth's just hiding his pride again he really needs is there." Roman said

Seth sat up and rubbed his eyes "roman can I lay in the couch ?" Seth asked as his eyes watered again

"Sure ,Dean I'll be over there in a minute ." Roman said as he sent Dean with Seth

"Mom , Seth's parents were just killed in a car accident and he's an absolute wreck I'm thinking could we let Seth live with us till he's doing better?" Roman called his mom

"Roman please send Seth our deepest sympathy he can stay here till he's doing better Roman's mom said and then she hears Seth's cries over the phone

"Mom I appreciate that but I think dean and I have this covered but I'll tell Seth you send him your thoughts." Roman said as he felt Seth's arms around his waist

"I gotta get cooking dinner roman I'll talk to you later ok and tell me when Seth is doing better ." Romans mom said

Seth laid his head on Roman's lap and cried even more.

"I can't believe this happened to me at the worst time before battleground they said they would come see me wrestle ." Seth said into Roman's lap

"I know Seth but they'll be in your heart, we heard who did it." Dean said as he guided his hands down Seth's back

"Who was it ?" Seth asked

"Steph and hunter did it they knew you betrayed them so they took away the most important people to you besides you ." Roman said and cringed at Seth's cries

"Poor Seth he doesn't deserve to go through any of this." Dean said as he rubbed Seth's back some more as their younger brother cried even more

"Shh it's gonna be ok Seth it was wrong for believing in the authority ." Roman said trying with Dean to soothe their brother

Seth's cries got even more refined , Dean and Roman's hearts shattered as they heard Seth's shattered cries

"Seth you should take a hot bath to calm yourself down ." Roman said

"Ok ." Seth said and grabbed his bathrobe and Dean and roman made Seth some chocolate covered strawberries and some cashews with his favorite vanilla candles.

After Seth's bath , Seth went out to the living room so dean can get started his back rub

"Hey Seth how are you feeling after your bath?" Roman asked

"Ok but the candles reminded me of my mom because she loved vanilla candles ." Seth said and cried even more

About 2 hours later roman , Seth and Dean sat at the kitchen table "I can't take this anymore my stomach and head hurts , I can't hold it in anymore guys." Seth said and laid his head on the table

"We know Seth but we are here for you." Dean said wrapping his arms around Seth's shaking body


	3. Seth find out who caused the crash

Seth and his brothers and cena are in the locker room, getting ready for Monday night raw.

Suddenly Seth hears, triple h and Kane talk.

"Do you think steph got Seth's parents ?" Kane asked

"Yeah that little weasel deserved it ." Triple h said

Unbeknownst to them Seth heard everything , and refaced his brothers.

"Hey Seth what's wrong ?" Roman asked noticing tears going down Seth's face.

"Steph and hunter did it guys I trusted them !" Seth said and broke down in front of his brothers and cena

"They didn't even care how it would affect you Seth , they just decided to make you lose the most important thing to you Seth but we are here for you." Cena said as the three boys each put a hand on Seth's back

Dean just held Seth and stroked Seth's hair whispering soothing words to Seth .

Outside steph,triple h , and Kane heard Seth's cries and laughed hard because their deed was done.

2 of the divas came in as they heard Seth's cries " what's wrong with Seth?" Alicia fox asked

"The authority killed his parents and he's devastated we have tried everything that makes him happy but nothing is working ."Dean explained as he continued rubbing Seth's back

"Aw the poor thing come here Sethie ." Alicia and AJ wrapped their arms around Seth's shaking body

Then the bellas came in and saw Seth's distressed state ,"what happened to Seth ?" Nikki asked

"His parents were killed by the authority and Seth's absolutely destroyed by it Alicia and AJ are trying maybe you guys can help them ." John said

Seth has been crying so much his face is now red, has now started hiccuping.

"Try to calm down Seth you're gonna make yourself sick." Roman said as he rubbed the base of Seth's neck

Seth's cries are now getting even more closer , Roman and Dean felt helpless , they couldn't help Seth feel better only time will heal him , but they would try to help Seth get more comfy.


	4. Seth gets bullied by the Authority

Seth is walking into his house, crying and his nose is bleeding.

Roman is in the locker room , in the arena when his phone goes off it was Seth.

"Roman please come home." Seth said sobbing

"Seth what's wrong?" Roman asked leaning against his locker

"Ryback and Brock punched and beat me senseless for no reason I need you and Dean ." Seth said and cried all over again

"Ok Seth I'll get dean and we'll be home soon just lay down till we get there." Roman said to Seth

( In Seth's point of view)

Man my body hurts like heck, I miss my brothers so much I really need them.

Roman and Dean came in and saw me laying on the bed crying my eyes out

"Hey Seth why did ryback and Brock punch you?" Roman asked me

"I have no idea I didn't even talk to them and yet they punched me." I said

(In Dean's point of view)

I can't even believe Brock and ryback did this to Seth , he's already been through so much this is the last thing he needs to heap on the stress.

"Come here Seth it's gonna be ok ." I heard roman say to Seth

"I didn't deserve this roman ." Seth said into roman's chest

"I know that buddy, nobody does but dean and I will take care of it ." Roman said and started rubbing Seth's back , as I heard that tears slid down my face as they did when Seth's parents got killed and he did the same thing.

I can't take it anymore I run into the living room where my brothers are and I gave Seth a big hug.

(Back in Seth's point of view)

I suddenly felt roman and dean's arms around me as they gave me a hug , I leaned into their embrace and cried even more

I've never felt this low in my life, we'll ever since I found out who killed my parents, I thought I got rid of the heartache then but now it's all coming back to haunt me.

A minute later I felt something hit the back of my skull , I saw hunter and steph and they were hitting me even harder than ryback and Brock were the pain has become intense and I let out a soul shattering scream my brothers will never forget.

(In Roman's point of view )

The scream that Seth just let out scared Dean and I , Seth's never screamed like that ever.

Dean had to hold me back because the power couple was hurting our baby brother and we don't know how much pain he'll be able to take anymore.

Hunter did a pedigree to Seth's back and Seth let out a yell.

(Seth's point of view )

That pedigree hurt my back , haven't I suffered enough?

Suddenly I saw Roman doing a spear to hunter , my brown eyes widened suddenly I was hit in my left eye by steph .

I squeaked in pain , so dean came to my rescue and my brothers sent hunter and steph out of the house while dean attended to my injuries, Roman called the police

My ribs, stomach, head, and legs are hurting thank goodness Dean and roman are here to take care of me.

After a trip to the hospital I found out I broke 4 ribs, and I got a major concussion thanks to the pedigree I received.

(In dean's point of view)

Roman and I walked to the hospital , to check on Seth .

When we arrived to Seth's room we were shocked to see , Seth's head and torso wrapped in gauze.

"Hey Seth how are you doing?" Roman asked Seth

"Sleepy and in pain." Seth said raising his eyebrows

"How many pedigrees did hunter give Seth ?" I asked roman

"About 4 or 5 that's why he yelled so loud ." Roman said

"I'm gonna tear him from limb to limb-!" I said but Seth and Roman looked at me and made me stop

"Dean I'll be fine ." Seth said sitting up and smiled

"Seth you just went through 4 pedigrees, about 7 punches from ryback and Brock , and lots of hits from steph ." Roman said to Seth

I went to get some coffee for the three of us, when I saw Nikki and Daniel Bryan heading to maternity

"Hey Daniel , Nikki getting ready to have the baby?" I asked

"Yeah Nikki and I saw the news , hopefully Seth will be ok ?" Daniel asked worried about the youngest reigns brother

"He'll be fine , Seth's a strong kid I wanted to go after them but roman and Seth stopped me because Seth's more important right now." I said as I went back to Seth and roman

(In Seth's point of view )

As Dean handed me my coffee ,I started to wonder if I was really ready for the wwe.

"Guys I don't think I'm ready for this yet ." I suddenly said

"Seth you are ready if you fall we will be right here to pick you back up again." Roman said as he noticed a tear go down my face and hit my arms

"Ryback said to me the wwe was a lot better without me in it I think he's right I'm considering resigning ." I said turning my head from my brothers

"Seth, listen no matter what anybody says , you'll always be a part of the wwe roster and we are gonna take this company by storm and unleash the hounds of injustice." Roman said to me

I buried my head in my pillow "bro what are you doing?" Dean asked me

"Hiding my shame so you guys don't have to look at a coward like me." I said as I hid in my tear stained face in my hospital pillow

(3rd person point of view)

Suddenly the guys heard Dr. Bellamy come into the room

"Hello Seth how's the head doing?" Dr. Bellamy asked

"still hurts but the pain has lessened." Seth replied


	5. Seth has strep

Seth reigns is still sleeping.

"Seth time to wake up for school." Dean said trying to wake up Seth

A sneeze escaped Seth's nose, "Dad I don't feel well." Seth groaned into his pillow

"Aw Seth you're staying home today Seth. " Dean said

"But Dad I've gotta test today that counts as my final grade!" Seth tried to reason with Dean

"Seth if you go to school you'll get your friends sick. " Dean said pushing a lock of Seth's hair from his eyes.

" hi Dean is Seth getting ready for school?" Roman asked

" no he's sick I'm taking him up to the dr to get him looked at." Dean said

" shouldn't we take him to the er so we can get him the best quality of care?" Roman asked

" yeah we should ." Dean made his decision and got Seth ready

" hey Seth Daddy and I are taking you to the hospital." Dean rubbed Seth's back

When they arrived Seth and Dean sat down while roman filled out the sheet for Seth.

Seth got a case of the chills, and started to shake, horribly.

Roman put his arms around Seth's body like he did when he got cold in the house.

" Seth reigns ?" Addie called back

Seth and his dads went back with him

" ok Seth we need to do a swab test to see if you have strep throat ." Addie said

Roman and Dean saw Seth's brown eyes grow large and he grabbed Roman's hand as the swab moved towards him.

" shh is ok Seth it's all over now." Dean and roman said soothingly to Seth

About an hour later Seth's test for strep came back positive.

" Seth can have ice cream since that will help his throat but he needs soup as well. " roman told Dean as the reigns family left the hospital and to the house.

"Daddy my throat hurts." Seth whined from the back seat

" I know Seth I'll be at home with you while daddy goes to the store to get you some stuff." Dean said rubbing Seth's leg

After Dean and Seth got home , dean sent Seth to the couch, with his favorite pillows and blanket there.

Jimmy and Jey got to their brother's house and saw Seth rubbing his throat.

" hey Seth and dean where's roman?" Jimmy asked

" he went to the store to get Seth his medicine and some things for him since he has strep throat." Dean said

" aw poor Seth , how did Seth get strep anyways?" Jey asked

" I have no idea maybe Phil knows since he had strep and Seth went over and took care of him and maybe while Phil was sick Seth kisses him." Dean said.

" Dean we are gonna head out and let Seth sleep tell little uce to get better." Jimmy called back

" I will bye guys ." Dean said went back to tending to Seth

While Dean was tending to Seth he fell asleep.

Roman came in and noticed Seth sleeping.

" Dean look." Roman whispered into Dean's ear and he saw that Seth had fallen asleep sitting up.

Seth opened his eyes and as the light hit his eyes he let out a whine.

" we told you not to do that Seth ." Dean said laughing

Seth narrowed his eyes, and looked unamused

" alright Seth time for medicine ." Roman poured some penicillin into the medicine spoon.

Seth shut his mouth as he saw the medicine come close to him.

" come in Seth you need to take it in order to get well." Dean said rubbing Seth's arm

Seth opened his mouth and took it and instantly regretted it the stuff tastes nasty

" yuck Dad that's disgusting ." Seth said wiped his mouth with his sleeve

" ok Seth lay down I'll put a movie in while you rest." Dean said

" and I'll put on your chicken soup ." Roman said

" thanks ." Seth said and sneezed really hard that burned his throat

Seth let out a pain filled cry, which had roman in the living room in seconds.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was Aj, Dolph and Phil .

" hi kids wanna come in and see Seth , he's feeling pretty miserable since he can't go to the dance tonight?" Dean asked

" sure." Aj, Dolph , and Phil came in and saw Seth laying on the couch

" hi guys ." Seth said after sneezing

" hey buddy we are sorry that you're sick and can't go to the dance tonight ." Dolph said and sat a bag of things for Seth all he needs to get better


	6. Seth starts asking questions

The shield made it to davenport, for Seth's parents funeral, after many protests from Seth, he let roman and dean tag along since Seth needs the support at the moment.

Now that the guys are at Julie's house, Seth sat in the middle of the couch, and with roman and Dean on each side doing everything they can to keep Seth calm.

" come on buddy let it out there we go." Dean said softly into Seth's ear

"Why is this happening to me now?" Seth asked still sobbing

"We don't know Seth, we wish we could answer that for you." Roman said holding Seth's right hand

Seth buried his head into Roman's neck and cried even more.

" it's ok Seth we'll get you through this, we won't let this stop you from letting the authority getting inside your head." Dean said massaging Seth's neck

Seth gripped his head and screamed , in pain.

That night roman and Dean did all they could to calm Seth before the next few days ahead of him, will be the hardest for Seth.

" roman shouldn't we get Seth something to cheer him up?" Dean asked

" that's a great idea dean , but we gotta wait to give it to him after he's calm down enough from his parents funeral." Roman said

The next day was his dad's funeral , and Seth can't hold it in any longer , Seth stood up and gripped his dad's casket and cried.

" Seth it's ok , he's going where he and your mom will always watch you wrestle and be proud of you." Dean said and the 3 shield boys watch the casket go 6 feet underground.

Then after Seth's breakdown, they arrived back at Seth's aunt's house to get some food ready.

Seth went upstairs, and changed from his suit to a pair of pj pants and his shield shirt.

Then 3 days later came the hardest thing that Seth ever had to do bury his mom.

Seth was doing well , during the service but then at the burial Seth broke down even harder.

It took both roman and Dean to keep Seth restrained

" this isn't fair guys , first I lose my brother , then I almost lose you guys , and now I lose my parents, I can't take this pain anymore." Seth cried out .

" we know how it is losing someone you love Seth , dean lost his sister and his dad in the same day." Roman holding Seth's hands


	7. Seth gets cheated on

Seth grabbed his phone and finds out his fiance Leighla cheated on him with his best friend from high school Josh.

"guys come here please?" Seth called down the hallway for his brothers and Cena

"Seth what's up?" Den asked his brother

"Leighla cheated on me with my best friend since high school Josh." Seth said and broke down as he began to cry

"Seth you've been through so much , you don't need to heap on the stress." Roman said as he began to wipe Seth's tears

"I know guys but it's gonna be hard to get over the breakup, Leighla and I were together since I was a freshman in high school." Seth said

"Seth Rome's right you shouldn't be crying like this especially before the biggest match of our career." Dean said

"Seth, your brothers are right you don't need a girl to make you happy , you need to stay focused for Sunday." Cena said as he began to rub Seth's back

Seth heard someone outside , and it sounds like Leighla

"welcome to the divas division Leighla ." Stephanie said

"i guess Seth isn't the only one who can wrestle, how would you like to be the first diva to be a heel?" Hunter asked

" sure so I can beat some of these divas and then I'll go after Seth." Leighla said and laughed

"It's high time Seth got a taste of his own medicine." Kane said

"guys Leighla is one of the new divas to come out of NXT and she's planning to come after me." Seth said his eyes widening with fear

"Seth it's gonna be OK we'll get Randy and Dolph to back us up and help us with this." Dean said


	8. Seth gets betrayed by his friends

Seth is now 13 and he got bullied today.

Seth ran into his house and collided into Roman's embrace

"What's wrong kiddo?" Roman asked hearing his son's anguished cries

"my friends bullied me and betrayed me at school today, Daddy it was awful!" Seth said in one breath

"Its OK Seth let's go for a drive." Roman said and held Seth tight

Seth and Roman drove to crescent city to do some window shopping to help take Seth's mind off his experience

Seth laid his head against Roman's shoulder on the way home.

Roman shook Seth's shoulders, "Sethie we are home." Roman whispered into Seth's ear

Seth opened his eyes and stretched

"Hi Dean. " roman said bringing in dinner.

"What was wrong with Seth earlier?" Dean asked

"His friends betrayed him at school today he was devastated." Roman said

Dean gasped and he walked over to roman and put an arm around roman's shoulder.

"We knew this was coming with Seth ." Dean said and noticed Seth sitting in the living room watching tv with tears going down his face

"Seth here's some hot chocolate to help you feel better." Dean said giving Seth the cup

Seth smiled as Kevin his dog came up to see Seth

Suddenly Seth's phone rang it was aj his female best friend.

(Conversation between Seth and aj)

Hey aj did you hear what happened in the cafeteria?

Yeah I did it's really bad that you're going through this right now.

Yeah it is thank goodness you , dolph and phil will always be by my side.

We'll always be by your side of you need anything Seth.

I know aj it's just that I wish randy, hunter and John weren't such jerks to me today.

" I know Seth but it was wrong letting yourself be friendly to them.

Another call came in it was dolph.

Hey Seth I heard what went down at lunch I'm sorry

It's fine dolph it's been a long day today I'm gonna head to bed .

Ok Seth see you tomorrow .

(End call)

Seth went upstairs to change into some pajamas.

" hey Seth are you, aj and dolph still friends?" Roman asked as Seth came down stairs.

" yeah we are ." Seth began to say until his phone went off it was Phil saying their relationship is over.

Seth dropped his phone and went up to his room to have a good cry

"What was that all about?" Dean asked as he saw Seth tear out of the room

Roman picked up Seth's phone and read the text.

" Phil broke up with Seth saying he'd rather cheat on him than being his boyfriend another minute ." Roman explained

Dean gasped not believing what Seth is going through right now.

"Roman, Seth just got betrayed by his ex friends and now Phil broke up with him Seth just can't catch a break this week." Dean said

"I know dear Seth's a tough kid he'll make it through this with the help of us ." Roman said and he cringed as he heard Seth's cries throughout the house.

Aj heard Seth's cries from her window and she went over to check on Seth.

"Hello I'm here to check on Seth ." Aj said when roman answered the door

" alright come right in aj ." Roman said letting in aj

Dean got Seth into the main section of the house trying to calm him down.

"Shh it's ok Seth, look aj's here." Dean said

"I just heard from Dolph what happened between you and Phil I'm so sorry." Aj said

"Thanks aj." Seth said and picked up his phone to call Dolph

(Conversation between Seth and Dolph )

Hey Seth what's up?

Nothing much Dolph wanna come over to my house and spend the night?

Sure I'll bring movies and please tell me that Phil isn't gonna be there .

That's the reason I called you Phil and I broke up

Dolph gasped and heard me cry through the phone.


	9. Seth's knee tears in 3 places

Seth is getting ready to do a sunset flip power bomb on top of Kane but his knee buckled at the last minute.

Ow!" Seth screamed and gripped his right knee

Seth laid in the ring clutching his right knee and started to cry because the pain is so horrible.

"Seth get up and finish this match!" Triple h and Stephanie yelled into Seth's ears

Seth mumbled something incoherent because the pain has fogged his mind

Stephanie and triple h each grabbed a sledgehammer and started to whack Seth's injured knee

"Stop please my knee hurts enough Rome dean help!" Seth cried

(Backstage with Roman and dean )

"Rome come here Seth's hurt badly." Dean called to his big brother

"What Seth's injured how?" Roman asked coming in and seeing dean freaking out

" I saw Seth's knee jerked into a strange position, and suddenly I heard Seth scream." Dean said getting worried for their brother

Then the guys heard Seth's cry for help

"It's Seth what is the authority doing to Seth and his bad knee?" Dean asked

"I don't know baby brother but all I know is Seth needs is more than ever to get him to the er." Roman said softly

"Guys help me!" Seth cried from the first aid room as soon as dean and Roman heard that , the 2 of them ran to Seth's side

"It's ok Sethie Rome and I are here don't worry ." Dean said softly and put a soft hand through Seth's hair to calm him

Seth whimpers as he heard dean and Roman's voices

"It's ok Seth ." Roman said stroking Seth's cheek with a finger

(At the hospital with the shield)

Seth hobbled into the er with Roman and dean helping him

"Seth do you want a wheelchair to get around easier?" Dean asked

"Yes please because I'm tired of hopping everywhere." Seth said simply

Dean got Seth a wheelchair

Soon after the guys got there Seth got called back.

The X-ray machine showed Seth tore his right knee in 3 places.

Seth had to have surgery in 3 hours

About 5 hours later Seth came back to his room with his knee all fixed.

"Rome dean?" Seth asked as soon as he woke up.

" hi Sethie how do you feel?" Roman asked

" awful and my knee hurts so bad ." Seth said waking up

"Dean get the dr." Roman said and held Seth's hand

"Hi Seth I understand you're feeling some discomfort?" Dr Johnson asked

Seth nodded getting sleepy

"That's normal for having such a major knee surgery so we'll get some morphine in your knee so you can get some sleep." The dr said

About 5 hours after the morphine got into his system the pain came back full force on Seth he let out a scream .


	10. Seth's nightmares

Seth is tossing and turning in his bed at the moment going through a nightmare right now.

(In the night mare)

Seth is standing in the ring with the shield at his side and then the authority comes down and grabs a sledgehammer to use on Seth if he doesn't cooperate with them.

"I'll never join you ." Seth says viciously

Triple H slammed the sledge hammer through Roman and dean's heads

(Nightmare over)

Seth shot straight up in bed screaming and crying hysterically

"Seth what's wrong dean and I heard you all the way from our rooms?" Roman asked

"Nothing ." Seth said not wanting to bring up his nightmare problem to his brother

"Seth I know when you have nightmares you scream and cry hysterically." Roman said

Seth turned over and went back to sleep.

" alright good night Seth hopefully you'll sleep better tonight ." Roman said

As soon as Roman left Seth got up and ran to Roman's room

"Oh hi Seth wanna sleep with me tonight?" Roman asked

Seth nodded holding his stuffed owl .

"Alright come here." Roman said pushing his hand through Seth's hair trying to get Seth to sleep

(Seth's nightmare returns)

This time it's the Wyatt family who's terrorizing Seth

"Come on Seth join us we'll treat you better than they do." Luke Harper said

Seth stood there at a crossroads with his decision of who to join as a faction.

(While this is going on in Seth's mind Seth is whimpering in his sleep)

Bray Wyatt came over and gave Seth sister Abigail to render him unconscious

(Seth started to kick in his sleep)

The Wyatt family lifted Seth and carried him back stage .

( Seth laid there and started to scream)

Roman noticed Seth screaming

" Seth wake up you're having a nightmare!" Roman said

Seth sat up and screamed even louder

" Seth stop screaming dean and I are right here." Roman said softly caressing Seth's hair

Seth buried his head into Roman's neck

"Rome how are we gonna get Seth back to normal in time for wrestlemania?" Dean asked

" I have never no idea but Seth will tell us when he's good and ready we shouldn't pressure him to tell us what's causing these nightmares." Roman said rubbing Seth's back while he still cries.

" the poor thing." AJ said as the guys came into the locker room for wrestlemania dress rehearsal

" yeah Seth hasn't been sleeping very well lately I think it's because of all the turmoil the authority put him through last year ." Dean said

" come on Seth let's get you ready for training ." Roman said getting Seth's gear out of his bag since Seth is kinda busy taking a shower to calm himself down


	11. Seth get the feeling of betrayal

Seth is walking around the Tyson events center, and he instantly saw Randy Orton with the authority.

A wave of betrayal went to Seth and he ran to the locker rooms and laid down on the couch.

"Seth you in here?" Dean and Roman asked their recently betrayed brother

"guys the authority betrayed me for Randy Orton, I feel so used." Seth said and broke down

"Seth, now you know the feeling of being betrayed ." Roman said

"I know Roman I hate this feeling so much ." Seth said and laid across Dean's lap

" I bet you do Seth but now at least you know how we felt after you betrayed me and Dean." Roman said some words of advice to Seth

"Roman being apart of the shield was the best thing ever I wish we could do it again." Seth said as a tear went down his cheek

"We could Seth but Dean is going to have to be on board for the idea but you have to promise not to betray us again." Roman said

Seth smiled as he texted Dean to tell him to meet up in Roman's locker room so Seth can tell him his plan on getting the shield back together.

"Hey guys what's going on you interrupted me during point break and at the good part too." Dean said holding his bowl of popcorn

"Dean this is a little bit more important than your obsession with point break ." Roman said

"Well what is it?" Dean asked knowing how Roman can tell someone half the information that is needed to know.

"Seth got betrayed by the authority last night during survivor series." Roman said noticing Seth tense up

"Rome can I lay down on the couch all the crying I've been doing has made me sleepy?" Seth asked his eyes drooping

Roman nodded and Dean walked over and placed a quilt over Seth's body

"Seth was gonna ask you if you would be on board to reform the shield again ?" Roman asked

"I would love to especially since we've broken up Seth's looked a bit tense like now ." Dean said referring to their two-toned brother tensing up in his sleep

"Hush now Seth the authority isn't here it's just Dean and I ." Roman said caressing Seth's cheek with his index and thumb.

Seth whined in his sleep as he heard his older brothers voices

"I can't believe they did this to Seth he's been through so much in the past 3 months first he loses his parents, then his Yorkie passes away and now the authority does this to him ." Dean said sitting by Seth's head

" I know Dean we can't be rude or lash out at him for the littlest things anymore Seth needs us more than ever before and we are going to get some ideas from Julie to see what Seth likes when he's upset and we'll make them for him ." Roman said getting his phone to call Julie

( call between Roman and Julie )

Hi Julie

Hi Roman what's wrong I hear someone crying in the background?

It's Seth Julie the authority betrayed him last night the reason I called is because what does Seth like to eat when he's upset or something is on his mind ?

He loves a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream

Ok thanks Julie I'll call if I run into anymore Seth issues.

Bye Roman.

( end call)

" did you find out what Seth like to eat Roman ?" Dean asked

" yes I did a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream." Roman said

" Seth what kind of ice cream would you like?" Dean asked

" super fudge chunk and some Dutch chocolate blue bell ice cream." Seth said laying his head back down to resume his nap

" you want anything Rome ?" Dean asked as he heard Seth's whimpers fill the room.

"Ben and jerry's milk and cookies ice cream." Roman said

Dean wrote their orders down and went to the store and bought their ice cream.

When Dean returned Seth is up and his hair is all over the place and his brown eyes are filled with tears of betrayal

" here you go Seth you're favorite ice cream Ben and jerry's." Dean said setting the container in Seth's lap

" thanks Dean ." Seth said placing a pillow over his face and cried again

" hey it's gonna be ok Seth ." Roman said softly

Suddenly Dean had an idea that will help Seth's betrayed heart a visit from one of their best friends.

" Roman I'm gonna get Cena." Dean said

Roman nodded as he began to eat his ice cream.

(At Cena's locker room with Dean )

" Cena can you come with me to Roman's locker room?" Dean asked

" sure why?" Cena asked

" Seth got betrayed by the authority last night and Seth loves it when you come over and visit us ." Dean explained the situation to Cena.

Dean and Cena went to Roman's locker room to find Seth awake and eating his ice cream.

" hi Seth, Dean told me what happened I'm so sorry ." Cena said

" it's fine thanks for coming Cena ." Seth said wrapped up in his favorite tie blanket that Roman and Dean gave him 4 years ago

"Want me to get some of the divas ?" Roman asked

Seth nodded needing some more support

" Dean how about you stay with Seth and Cena while I get Becky, Charlotte, Nikki and Brie ." Roman said

Dean nodded as him and Cena try to get Seth's cries under control.


	12. Seth's worst night

(In Seth's point of view)

I just lost both my matches, I'm so stupid believing I could handle 2 matches in one night like what I'm gonna do in 2 weeks.

My frustration just hit an all time high at the moment

"Ach I'm so stupid believing that I could do dual matches in one night." I started to say and then I broke down under all the stress I'm under.

Roman and Dean heard me in one of the rooms at the arena

"Hey Rome did you hear that?" Dean asked

"Yeah it sounds like Seth's cries." Roman said knowing his baby brother's cries anywhere

"Hey Seth, we say how badly you go beat tonight we are so sorry ." Roman said

"It's fine guys I'm feeling tired can we just go home please?" I asked not wanting to talk about it any longer

"Sure Seth let's go." Roman said as he saw the tears go down my face

When we go back to the house , I ran up to my room to have a good long cry

"Aw poor Seth , he's had so much on his mind lately it's not fair that the authority is doing this to Seth they know if they put too much on Seth he'll hold it in and until it gets too much for him to handle he'll cry it all out like he's doing right now." Roman said feeling sorry for Seth

"Yeah but Rome what will we do until Seth's feeling better?" Dean asked

But before roman could answer I came down in a pair of pj pants and my shield shirt

On how upset I am I accidentally fell on the hardwood floor in the living room

"This is the worst night ever I'm so over this guys!" I said

"Seth , try to calm down you'll work self into another panic attack." Dean tried to reason with me

"Guys this is serious , hopefully the authority will be able to fix my statue ?" I started to wonder to my brothers

"Seth your statue went through a garbage truck there's no way to get it back in time." Roman said

On Thursday night smackdown I'm still aggravated from Monday.

I came out with the shield getting ready to address the authority about what they did to me Monday night

As I was talking , sting came out with my whc champion.

I turned around and then I saw Rome and Dean by my side

I had a tough match ahead of me, I have a rematch against sting for my title to be honest I'm terrified

"Guys you gotta help me I can't fight sting alone ." I said close to tears out of fear

"Take it easy , Seth we'll help you through this fight." Roman said holding me close

I nodded as a tear landing on my arm.


	13. Seth needs a hug

Seth's fiancée of 4 months Riley, just kissed another man right in front of Seth!

Seth saw and he ran to his car and cried, until his phone rang " hey Seth how was talking to Riley-." Roman stopped in the middle of talking "what's wrong Seth ?" Dean asked as he heard Seth sniffle.

"Riley cheated on me for another man , I'm just so lost right now , I need some hugs ." Seth said and cried again.

"Ok Seth we will be right there , just hang tight." Dean hung up and himself and Roman drove to where Seth was and saw how badly shaken up Seth was.

"Oh poor Seth , come here buddy." Dean and Roman said at the same time and wrapped their arms around Seth as his cries got more louder.

Seth buried his head in Dean's shoulder and cried even more.

Back at the shield house and Dean are thinking on the best quality of care for Seth.

"Why would Riley do this to poor Seth , he needs some comforting right now ,Dean go get Seth's favorite ice cream chocolate coma and lots of cookies ." Roman said

"And some bread and butter pickles." Seth said from the couch.

"And pickles for him ." Roman added

"Yes Roman ." Dean went to the store and got Seth's stuff he needs.

Dean also picked up Seth's favorite movies and tv show seasons.

"I also picked up several bags of cheddar and sour cream ruffles , and lots of chocolate for Seth ." Dean said and they saw Seth crying into his couch pillow

"Oh man I wish we knew why Riley did this to Seth , and he's so heartbroken he won't even be able to wrestle , for at least 2 or 3 weeks at the most." Roman said and Dean went to sit with Seth to calm him down

"Hey it's ok Seth , Roman and I are right here and we'll take care of you it's gonna be alright Seth ." Dean said as he rubbed Seth's shoulders.

Seth's brown eyes , filled with tears and cried again , " I'm calling his mom to see if she can get him calm." Dean said to Roman as he grabbed Seth's phone to call his mom

"Hi Marie , it's Dean." Dean said

"Hi Dean is Sethie alright ?" Marie asked

"Riley cheated on him and he's taking it really hard, he's just laying on the couch crying his eyes out right now , I think Seth wants you here right now since you know him better ." Dean said as he heart broke from his little brother.

Then Marie heard a thud from Dean's end of the line, "did Seth just fall?" Marie asked

"Yup now he's on the floor thank goodness he's on carpet ."Dean said

"Tell Sethie I'm on my way." Marie said and she was there in 20 minutes.

"Hi Marie come right in Seth's right over here." Roman guided Marie to Seth who is laying on his stomach on the floor still crying.

"Hi Sethie your friends told me you got dumped by Riley ." Marie put her hand on Seth's head trying to soothe him but not working.

Seth laid his head on Marie's lap and cried louder " it's ok Sethie mama's right here." Marie said and stroked Seth's sweaty hair from his face.


	14. Seth loses his dog

Seth is sitting in his bedroom playing with Sasha his dog, Sasha has been with Seth since he was 10 now he's almost 30 and Sasha is getting old.

Sasha let out a yelp as she started walking across Seth's room

"Sasha what's wrong girl ?" Seth asked his dog

Sasha looking into Seth's eyes and when he saw that look Seth instantly wrapped her in a blanket and drove to the animal hospital

"We are sorry Seth but Sasha is really old but we gotta put her down ." said

"Ok but can I sit with her and let her find peace ." Seth asked

"Sure she's in here." Dr. Simpson said and let Seth to Sasha

"I'm sorry Sasha but you're getting too old but I'll still love you." Seth said as he began to cry over the thought of losing his dog

Dr. Simpson injected the needle and Sasha is sleeping but she won't wake up , they took off Sasha's collar and set it in Seth's hands and they put Sasha in a box .

"Dean can you and roman come to the animal hospital on Main Street and get me I can't drive I'm too upset ." Seth said

"Roman we need to head to the animal hospital and get Seth he sounded upset on the phone ." Dean and roman drove to the animal hospital and got Seth when they got there Seth sat on the curb near the entrance holding a box with Sasha inside crying hard

"They had to put Sasha down I've had her since I was 10 guys I'm so sad can one of you ride with me ?" Seth asked as he leaned against his knees

"I'll do it." Dean said as he led Seth to his car


	15. Seth's migraine

Seth reigns is trying to concentrate during math but has a pounding headache.

( in Seth's point of view)

Aah my head hurts so bad , I could call daddy to come and get me but I gotta wait til lunch 10 minutes away.

"Seth you ok?" Dolph asked me

"I have a bad headache." I said

"Why don't you call your dad to come get you?" Aj suggested

"That's what I'll do at lunch ." I said and the bell rang for lunchtime

"Ms Natalya can I use the phone?" I asked the nurse

"Absolutely Seth not feeling well ?" Natalya asked

"Not really ." I said

(Call between Seth and Roman )

Daddy I don't feel well

Why what's wrong Seth ?

I have a horrible headache it feels like I gotta puke

Ok I'm on my way get your things from your locker and sit in the nurse's office.

(End call)

"Ms Natalya I gotta puke do you have a trash can ." I said covering my mouth

She handed me a trash can and I puked I let out a cry.

"I know Seth nobody likes throwing up thank goodness you're going home when your dad gets here. " Natalya said rubbing my back as I threw up .

Roman got there and he saw me laying down with some water and a trash can by my side

" Come on Seth let's get you home so I can take care of you." Roman said

"Daddy can you carry me?" I asked

Roman nodded and lifted me.

When we got home Roman laid me on the couch.

(In Roman's point of view)

I feel so bad for Seth his headaches never get this bad.

" ok Seth here we go I made you a little bed on the couch so you'll be comfy. " I said

Seth moaned and laid against his pillows and gripped his head.

" daddy it hurts so much." Seth said crying because his headache is becoming intense

" I know buddy try to sleep it off and I'll get you a wet washcloth to cover your eyes." I said

Dean came home a couple hours later for lunch

" hi Roman why is Seth home so early?" Dean asked

" massive headache he's been knocked out for the past few hours he's puked three times already." I said

Seth started to stir in his sleep.

( back in Seth's point of view)

Oh my gosh that was the worst headache I ever had.


	16. Seth has a sinus infection

Seth is laying on the couch covered in tissues and his comforter covering his face.

"Roman can I have some hot tea?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth ." Roman said and he went to get started on Seth's tea.

"This should help your throat Seth ." Dean said giving Seth his tea.

"Thanks dean ." Seth said stirring the tea with the honey .

After Seth drank his tea he began to sneeze again.

"When will this end Dean ?" Seth asked looking at his best friends

"Soon Seth just try to rest up." Dean said fluffing up Seth's pillow

Seth rolled over and fell asleep.

Roman came into the living room seeing if Seth is sleeping and he sees dean fell asleep along with their sick little brother

"Seth how about you head up to your bed and sleep there?" Roman said lifting Seth up.

Seth whines in his sleep as Roman moved him from the warm couch.

"Roman can I sleep in your bed ?" Seth asked as his brown eyes opened

"Ok Seth let's get you to bed." Roman said

Seth closed his eyes and snuggled into Roman's arms

"Sleep well Seth ." Roman said laying Seth down on his bed

Seth whimpered in his sleep as Roman left his side.

"Rome can you come here?" Seth asked 3 hours later from his nap

"Yes Seth what's up?" Roams asked

"Roman can you get me my phone?" Seth asked

Roman went over to seth's room and grabbed seth's phone.

"Here you are." Roman gave Seth his phone

"Thanks ." Seth said unlocking his phone and decided to call his mom.

(call between Seth and Maria )

Hi mom( Seth coughs deeply )

Seth are you sick?

Yeah I want some of your soup

Ok Seth are you at the house right now with the guys?

Yeah i can't take being sick anymore

I know Seth just hang in there I'll be over soon.

Ok

(End call)

Seth started to cough violently witch made Seth's chest hurt badly

"Guys I hate being sick so bad ." Seth said removing his shirt needing something for his stuffed up nose.

"Hi Seth sweetie how are you feeling ?" Maria asked as Seth laid in his bed

"Sick and still sleepy mom." Seth said yawning


	17. Seth has the flu before battleground

Seth is laying on the couch in the shield locker room with his scarf around his neck and some tissues in his lap.

" this is great guys I'm sick before royal rumble ." Seth said to the guys

" we are sorry Seth just hang in there and we'll have the divas come by in a few minutes to check on you and see how you're doing." Dean said

" guys can you get me some chicken soup and some orange juice from catering ?" Seth asked

" sure Seth ." Roman said

" hey Seth we heard you're not feeling well so we came by to see you." The Bella twins came in with some flowers to brighten up the locker room

" thanks." Seth said scratching his nose

" Seth I brought over everything that helps me when I'm sick: some wrestling magazines, ginger ale, and 3 seasons of game of thrones." Randy said setting the things down for Seth

Thanks randy ." Seth said laying back down

" sorry we couldn't get here longer Seth dean wanted to try the chocolate mousse catering has now." Roman said

Seth nodded and Roman uncovered Seth's soup

" thanks Roman ." Seth said and he began to shiver

" cold Seth?" Dean asked

Seth nodded, Randy laid out the blanket that he brought with him over the cold architect .

" I bed you're getting sleepy?" Dean said caressing Seth's hair

" yeah." Seth said feeling the medicine Dean gave him taking effect

" sleep well Seth ." Randy said went to get ready for his match against stardust

" hey Seth dean and I have to get ready for our tag team match you can watch from commentary

(Down in commentary with Seth )

" hi Seth we heard that you're not feeling well ." Michael asked Seth

" yes it is true Michael but I went to the dr this morning to get checked out and I have the flu ." Seth said

" it's good that you still came to support your teammates who are dominating this match." Booker said

"Well Roman and Dean are my brothers I would go in there to fight with them if I wasn't sidelined with the flu." Seth said beginning to sneeze

" bless you Seth and the shield picks up the win thanks Seth for joining us on commentary." JBL said

Seth nodded and went to join the guys in the ring

" Seth you look exhausted how about you rest till your match against Kane ?" Dean suggested

" how can I wrestle when I sound and feel like this." Seth said and sniffled thickly.

" Dean Seth's right he can't wrestle tonight not the way he's feeling ." Roman said

" Roman can I go lay back down in the locker room?" Seth asked

" sure Seth we will be there soon ." Roman said

Seth went back to the locker room to lay down.

" Roman you bring up a great point but should we tell trips or should Seth?" Dean asked

" I think we should tell him Seth needs to rest if he's gonna get better before royal rumble on Sunday. " Roman said

Back in the locker room Seth is sneezing when Roman and Dean return.

" hey Seth are you sure you want to wrestle tonight while you're sick ?" Dean asked

" no I feel worse than I did earlier ." Seth said getting some tissues

" ok buddy just lay back down we will tell trips." Roman said

" no I'll tell him but can you come with me ?" Seth asked needing the support of his best friends to get him to trips' office.

" hi Seth what can I do for you ?" Trips asked when Seth entered his office with Roman and Dean

" I'm sick so I can't wrestle while i have the flu ." Seth said

" there is too much riding on this match Seth you're wrestling tonight Seth and that's final!" Trips said to Seth

Seth hung his head and went to get ready for his match.

( in Stephanie's office)

Seth knocked on her door.

"Hi Seth how are you feeling?" Steph asked

" I'm sick I told trips in not feeling well but he said I have to wrestle anyways while I have the flu but I just can't stay awake for that long." Seth said

" how about you go back to the shield locker room and rest and when you're feeling better we can do your match against Kane." Stephanie said noticing Seth nod off

" ok thanks steph ." Seth said walking out of the office

" what did steph say?" Dean asked

" I have the night off ." Seth said not wanting to go into detail.

( at Battleground)

Seth is still down with the flu

" Roman can you get me some hot tea?" Seth asked

" absolutely Seth ." Roman said getting Seth his tea

"Rome are you sure Seth is gonna be able to compete tonight at battleground ?" Dean asked

" the match isn't for another 3 hours so Seth should be able to." Roman said

( 3 hours later)

" Roman in not sure I'll be able to wrestle tonight." Seth said still stuffed up with congestion in his nose and voice

" ok Seth it's a good thing if you were still sick we got Daniel Bryan to take your place in the match." Roman said popping the thermometer into Seth's mouth

The thermometer beeped and it read 102.7 Seth definitely shouldn't wrestle tonight.

Seth sneezed really hard which made his throat hurt badly.

"Guys this is injustice ." Seth said

" we know , Seth I gotta go it's time for me to defend our titles with Daniel ." Roman said and left Seth and Dean

" my match isn't until towards the end of battleground so I can stay with you." Dean said rubbing Seth's feet to make him feel more at ease with his situation he's in


	18. Seth's sick birthday

It is Seth's birthday but he's still sleeping.

"Seth your friends will be here soon ." Dean said sitting by Seth's feet

Seth sneezed hard and coughed even harder making his throat hurt.

Seth opened his eyes and Dean noticed how glassy they looked.

"Oh I'll come back in a bit." Dean said

"Morning." Seth said

"Seth you feel ok?" Dean asked as he heard how stuffed up Seth sounded

" I don't think so am I supposed to sound like this?" Seth asked himself

After dean called the dr , Dean cancelled Seth's party until he's better.

To make Seth feel more comfy , Dean moved Seth to his and Roman's room.

Seth is starting to feel miserable.

"Dad can you rub my back please?" Seth asked

Dean warmed up his hands and started to rub Seth's aching back muscles.

Roman came home hoping to find Seth's friends but he found a sick Seth in dean and his bed covered head to toe in a cashmere blanket.

Dean came in with the vapor rub for Seth's chest

"Dad what's that?" Seth asked

" it's to open your sinuses ." Dean said ruffling Seth's hair

Roman helped to hold Seth down. Since his chest area is his tickle spot.

"Daddy can you nap with me?" Seth asked

" sure Seth ." Roman said

Dean joined in the cuddle time with his family.

About 3 hours later , Dean and Seth heard a crash in the living room near the family safe,which held Seth's college funds.

"Seth you stay here and stay warm with daddy while I check it out." Dean said

When Dean got downstairs he screamed when he found his mom in the safe.

Seth and roman clung to each other for life.

" come on Seth lets go into the closet we'll be safe in there." Roman said and picked up Seth and they went in.

Roman set Seth in and he went to get dean " Dean is your mom back ?" Roman asked and noticed the safe was opened

" Candice put our money back in the safe." Roman said

Dean and roman heard Seth's footsteps

Candice took a pan and whacked Seth on his head knocking him out cold, because she didn't know it was Seth.

"Roman take Seth to the hospital I'll deal with my mom." Dean said kissing Seth's head

" come on buddy let's take you to the dr." Roman said wrapping Seth a warm blanket

On the way to the hospital Seth started to stir from his nap.

"Daddy my head hurts." Seth said and gripped his head

" I know Sethie Daddy's taking you to the hospital right now ." Roman said and held Seth's right hand

After Seth and Roman got to the hospital they got Seth into a room, and they waited for dean.

" how's Seth doing dear ?" Dean asked sitting at Seth's bed side

" he's doing good just sleeping right now ." Roman said


	19. Seth gets sick

26 year old Seth is laying his bed coughing very violently.

Seth decided to go to Roman's room to see if Roman can make him feel a little bit better.

"Hi Seth what are you doing up ?" Roman asked knowing when Seth doesn't feel well he tends to sleep in

"Rome I don't feel well ." Seth whimpered into his older brother's chest

"Oh I'm sorry Seth how about you lay down for a while and see if that helps." Roman said getting a cold washcloth for Seth

For about 2 hours Seth tried to sleep he kept being woken up by violent coughing and sneezing

Seth decided to try to see if snuggling with Roman will help

"Big brother can I cuddle with you ?" Seth asked walking over to the couch

"Of course Seth you can cuddle with me any time." Roman said softly and ran a hand through Seth's hair

A shiver went over Seth's skin

"Roman can I have another blanket ?" Seth asked

"Sure kiddo ." Roman said laying Seth's favorite blanket over Seth's body

After cuddling Seth still felt horrible, so Roman decided to call Dean to see if Dean can help

"Rome I hate being sick ." Seth said his arms wrapped around Roman's waist

"I know kiddo Dean will be over soon to help me ." Roman said trying to help Seth feel better with his situation

Dean came in to see Seth sneezing his head off and after that he laid against Roman

"Hey Rome how's Seth doing?" Dean asked setting the things for Seth on the table

"Not good he's been coughing and sneezing vioently all day." Roman said

Seth coughed vioently to show Dean what Roman meant.

After he did that Seth's throat is beginning to hurt.

"Roman can I have some soup from the little Chicago deli?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth Dean do you want anything from the deli ?" Roman asked

"A club sandwich with potato soup ." Dean said

Seth turned over and decided to get some rest

"What kind of soup do you want Seth ?" Roman asked

"I want some chicken soup with some hot tea." Seth said


	20. Seth gets sick before wrestlemania

The shield is in London to promote wrestlemania.

(In the Hartford hotel in the shield's point of view)

" Seth you in there?" Roman called to Seth.

" yeah." Seth called back trying not to sound stuffed up but it's not working.

"Hey Seth you feel ok?" Dean asked as he felt Seth's forehead

" no I don't feel good guys ." Seth said wrapping himself in his shield zip up coat

"I'll call the dr." Nikki said as she came in and heard Seth.

"Thanks Nikki get back in bed Seth ." Roman ordered to Seth

Seth wasted no time and he crawled under the covers

"Dean can I have some water?" Seth asked gearing up to sneeze again

Dean nodded and he set the water by Seth on the night stand

The dr came in and saw Seth sneezing.

"Hello Seth how do you feel today?" Dr sunshine asked the sick architect

"Horrible." Seth said

"Can you describe your symptoms?" Dr sunshine asked

"I'm stuffed up, sneezing , coughing , and I've been sleeping a lot ." Seth said

"I think you have an upper respiratory infection and a bad one." Dr sunshine said setting the tissues by Seth so he can have access

"Do I have any limitations to what I can do?" Seth asked

"I would say no wrestling for about 3-5 days alright get better soon Seth ." Dr sunshine said

Seth couldn't respond because he started to sneeze badly

"Ugh I hate being stuffed up and being sick ." Seth said covering up with his comforter to get himself warm.

"We know Seth how about I go out and buy you some warm tea to help your throat ." Dean said

Seth nodded and sniffed

Seth used this time to take a nap but when he woke up his voice got deeper than usual.

"Hi Seth I got you some hot tea and some soup to see if that helps." Dean said covering Seth with his thickest blanket

"Thanks dean I'm getting kinda tired so I'll take a nap." Seth said and he turned over to begin his nap.


	21. Seth gets hurts by the authority

Seth is sitting in the authority's locker room waiting for triple h, Stephanie , and randy to get there.

Suddenly the door swung open and the authority came in and easy took the world title belt and began to smack Seth with it.

Seth began to yelp in pain as it left marks on Seth's back.

Stephanie rose a hand and she grabbed some handcuffs and gave them to randy

"No please!" Seth pleaded but it didn't work

Triple h picked up Seth and he hung him from a coat hook.

"Help !" Seth yelled as the blood rushed to his head

Roman and Dean heard Seth's cry for help

"Seth how did you end up hanging on a coat hook?" Dean asked helping Roman get Seth down

"The authority called me in here to talk to me but what ended up happening is that randy hit me with the title belt , and then Stephanie put handcuffs on me and then trips put me on a coat hook boots first" Seth said

"Did you even attempt to fight back ?" Dean asked

"I tried but randy hit me harder ." Seth said feeling the pain from the hits of the belt

"I bet you're going to start a feud with the authority?" Roman asked

"Yeah but there is 3 of them and one of me." Seth said

"We will join you on this fight Seth ." Dean said

"Yes we will tell the authority that the shield is coming and justice is coming with us." Roman said

"Thanks guys ." Seth said smiling

"No problem Seth we are always here for you no matter what." Dean said


	22. Seth has a bad cold

Seth is sitting in his bed with his head over the humidifier to help him breathe.

"Hey Seth how are you feeling today ?" Dean asked coming into his best friend's room

" I can't breathe through my nose." Seth said his voice stuffed up

"Hello Seth could you watch over the new title belt for Vince and steph ?" Shawn asked Seth

"Say no more I'm on it." Seth said flipping off his bed and suddenly he got dizzy "woah got up too fast." Seth held his head

"Are you sure you can do this while sick Seth ?" Dean asked covering his eyes while Kevin watched Seth

" guys it's just a cold all I got to do is watch some title belt ." Seth said simply while packing some tissue boxes in his backpack

At the title holding room at the arena Seth is sitting in a rolling chair sneezing

"Seth I just heard a freaky alarm go off it sounded like sneezing." Dean said freaking out

"Dean it was me I was sneezing keep watch for anyone suspicious ." Seth said

Seth set a box in front of the monitor and then randy Orton and triple h came in the arena and came into the title holding room while Seth is busy sneezing.

"Sorry visiting hours are over, Dean meet me in the holding room I've got randy ." Seth said into his walkie talkie


	23. Seth rethinks his betrayal

Seth is sleeping against the plane window.

Being champion is nice an all, but Seth is beginning to really regret betraying the shield.

Suddenly it dawned on Seth it was triple H's fault that he betrayed the boys.

Suddenly Seth had a video call coming in it was Roman and Dean

( conversation between the guys )

Hey guys

Hey Seth congrats on being champion we knew it would happen to you since nxt.

Thanks guys but something has been on my mind lately

What's up Seth

I regret what happened one year ago in Indianapolis

We know that Seth it just that with the authority having an iron grip on you contract there's nothing you can do

Can you meet up with me at the shield house ?

Absolutely Seth are you at the airport yet?

Yes I am i'll get in my car and I'll be on my way

(End conversation)

Seth just got to the shield house to talk to roman and Dean suddenly triple H's car came up by Seth's and grabbed Seth by his shoulders

"What do you want you've been bothering me and controlling my career for the last year I'm sick of it !" Seth said and twisted himself out of his grip

" Seth I believe you're making a huge mistake please come back and be apart of my family again." Triple H said pleading at Seth

"News flash hunter , that's no family it's just prison for me to do whatever you say because you just think what's best for business, the shield is a family better than what I'm apart of now!" Seth said through with triple h pushing him around.

"Seth , choose your next words very carefully or you're fired ." Hunter said

"You can't fire me from the authority because I quit , so find another wrestler you can control I'm out!" Seth said and threw the world title at him

Seth got into the house and he let out a scream of anger.

"Sethie what's wrong?" Roman asked hearing Seth's scream as he came down with Ainsley in his arms

"Hunter said I made a huge mistake coming back to you and Dean and said if I didn't watch what I said he would fire me from the authority so I quit and here I am." Seth said picking up Ainsley and holding her close

"You did the right thing Seth, hopefully Dean will think the same thing?" Roman said

Then Dean came down stairs and saw Seth

"Hey Seth where's hunter and his dweebs?" Dean asked Seth

"I quit the authority guys so I'll do what's best for my career." Seth said and wanting a hug from his brothers

"Rome what if Seth's trying to trick us again?" Dean asked roman

"Dean, Seth's feeling miserable already." Roman said trying to change dean's mind

What roman said made Dean think and Seth feels bad enough.

"Hey Seth we are so sorry about what happened today come here." Dean said to seth and hugged Seth

Seth started to unpack my suitcase when he found a huge spider in his suitcase Seth let out a scream and ran out of his room

"Rome there's a spider in my suitcase." Seth said running into roman's room

"Seth you're overreacting , there's no- woah that's a huge spider." Roman said as he saw the huge spider in Seth's suitcase

"Dean get in here!" We both screamed as the spider crawled over Seth's tag team title belt and we jumped onto his desk.

"Guys what's going on?" Dean asked waving around a spatula

"There's a spider in Seth's suitcase." Roman explained as the spider crawled into Seth's arm

He let out the loudest scream " Seth is that really necessary to scream like that?" Roman asked Seth

"What I hate spiders Rome you know that." Seth said wondering if roman still remembers

" we realize that Seth but you don't need to scream like that." Dean said jumping onto the desk with Seth and Roman.

The spider crawled over the room and all over us we screamed suddenly the doorbell rang we stopped screaming

" hey Seth someone's here for you." Roman called

It was trips Seth didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

" what the heck do you want?" Seth said trying not to wake up the girls.

" come back with me and be a member of the authority again we'll be a family again ." Hunter said

Seth rolled his eyes signaling Dean to come over and Dean had a pie with whipped cream on it.

Perfect Seth thought and he threw it at hunter getting it all over his face and suit.

" that's it Shield you guys against evolution tonight on raw ." Hunter said and ran

" great throw Seth , but now you owe me a pie." Dean said typical Dean alway hungry that's what Seth missed about the shield and having his brothers back.

Later that day the three of us got ready

" ok guys this will be the first time we'll be together in one year lets make history again." Seth said

Our music hit and after we won against evolution again we stood in the middle of the ring smiling

"We did it boys we beat evolution for the 4 time ." Roman said

I placed my fist in the middle and roman and Dean followed all 3 of us smiled

Suddenly I felt a steel chair on my back it was randy Orton hitting Seth repeatedly

Then Batista grabbed a table from underneath the ring and Batista lifted me onto his shoulders and then powerbombed me.

"Seth!" Roman and Dean yelled and they got into the ring to see if they can stop them from hurting Seth even more.

After triple h came down and ordered them to stop he had his sledgehammer and whacked Seth on his back.

"Seth are you ok?" Roman asked Seth

" guys can you take me to the hospital?" Seth asked as the pain became unbearable.

Roman nodded and then Roman carried Seth from the ring to the ambulance waiting for him.

At the hospital Seth got looked at and then he noticed he had a huge bruise on his lower back from a table

Seth laid in his hospital bed trying to get some rest

The next morning Seth woke up with sharp pain around his midsection.

"I don't remember being hit in the stomach last night." Seth remembered in his thoughts

"Roman ? Dean ?" Seth called to his brothers

"Seth you're alive !" Dean said excitingly

"Of course I'm alive why wouldn't I be." Seth responded not knowing what happened after he got hit by the chair by randy orton

"Seth, Batista hit you on the back with a table and randy and Batista powerbombed you through a table." Roman responded to Seth

"What I thought the authority would always been my side but I guess I was wrong." Seth said a tear sliding down his face.


	24. Seth has a bad case of strep

Seth is laying down on the couch in the shield house.

"Guys come here ." Seth called through his aching throat.

"What's up Seth ?" Roman asked

"My throat is killing me I want something hot for my throat." Seth said coughing

"Ok kiddo just lay down and I'll have Dean make you some hot chicken soup to soothe that achy throat." Roman said as he began to massage Seth's throat.

"Thanks Roman ." Seth said curling up into a ball and fell asleep while his soup got ready.

"Ok Seth here's your soup." Roman said setting the tray on Seth's lap while Seth watched game of thrones.

"Roman having strep before royal rumble stinks I was really looking forward to getting back into the ring ." Seth said rubbig his eyes

"Ok Seth how about I put in a new movie for us to watch." Dean suggested

Seth nodded as he ate his soup and drank the broth.

"Ok guys what movie did you put in?" Seth asked as he began to think.

" velocity overkill Seth you're gonna love this movie it's awesome." Dean said

Seth cocked his head wondering what Dean meant.

Dean went over to the popcorn machine and made some popcorn for himself and the guys.

"Dean Seth can't have popcorn he has strep remember." Roman said as he saw Dean make a 3rd batch of popcorn.


	25. Seth has a cold

Seth is still sleeping at 11:30 during winter break

"Sethie time to wake up ." Roman said rubbing Seth's back

Seth sniffled and coughed deeply

"Daddy I don't feel well." Seth said and rolled over onto his back so he's looking at his dad directly

"Ok Seth I'll take you to up to the dr to see what's going on with you." Roman said getting a pair of shoes on

"Can I just wear my pjs to the dr?" Seth asked

"Sure buddy lets go." Roman said and carried Seth to the car to get him better

Seth laid in a hospital bed and groaned as the congestion started to settle into his voice

"Daddy I hate this." Seth said into roman's chest

"I know Sethie ." Roman said feeling sorry for Seth because he wanted to spend so much time with his 2 best friends but now that Seth is sick he can't do anything for about a week

"Ok Seth let's see what's going on with you." Dr Johnson said and saw that Seth has a horrible cold

Once Seth and roman got home he grabbed his phone and called Aj and Dolph

(Conversation between Seth , Aj , and Dolph )

Hey guys

Hey Seth what did the dr say what you have?

I have a really bad cold and the congestion is really getting to me guys I hate it

We know Seth we've gotten bad colds too and when I get one my voice sounds horrible and a nice bowl of tomato soup with some Parmesan croutons on the side really helps.

Ok I'll try that Dolph thanks

Can you guys tell the congestion is settling into my voice?

Yeah we can Seth anyways try to get some rest that really helps when you're sick and curl up with a good book and some movies really helps we'll be over in a bit with some soup and some of dolph's favorite movies.

(End call)

Like they said Dolph and Aj came right over with some tomato soup with parmesan croutons and with some movies for Seth.

"Hi mr. Reigns we are here to visit Seth ." Aj said

"Come on in kids Seth is feeling so miserable right now it's not even funny." Roman said

Seth is set up on the couch with his dog and with a Half used box of tissues sitting at his feet.

"Hi guys ." Seth said and a cough rippled from his chest.

Seth narrowed his eyes as he saw Phil come into his house.

"What is he doing here?" Seth said with venom dripping within his voice

"Seth try to calm down buddy you're just stressing yourself out."  
Dolph put a hand on Seth's chest to lay his best friend back down.

"Roman , how's Seth feeling?" Dean asked after he came home from work

" not good, Seth feels just straight miserable." Roman said

"Aw poor Seth , do you want me to take care of Seth while you go to work to finish your cases you need to get done?" Dean asked wanting to spend a little time with Seth.

Seth is sleeping on the couch as the door closed.

Dean tries to be as quiet as he can be as not to disturb Seth as he sleeps.

Roman came home 3 hours later and noticed Seth still sleeping.

"Hi Dean has Seth been sleeping the whole time I was gone?" Roman asked

"Yeah he woke up a few time wondering where you were but I told him mad he fell asleep again." Dean said

"We should leave him alone sleep is the best thing for him right now to knock out this cold he has." Roman said

Seth heard Roman's voice and he woke up.

"Hi kiddo how are you feeling?" Roman asked as Seth woke up from his nap.

"I don't feel good still ." Seth said wrapping his blanket around him more so he looks like Ike a burrito

"Ok Seth I'll leave you alone to sleep." Roman said going towards his office but Seth's hand stopped him from.

"Stay here ." Seth said looking up at Roman with glassy brown eyes.

"Ok I'll stay try to go back to sleep." Roman said softly and Seth fell asleep instantly .

"Dean can you get Seth another blanket he's cold?" Roman asked

"Sure ." Dean said getting Roman the requested item for their sick son

"Daddy my chest hurts ." Seth said as he ran his hand on his aching chest

"Ok Seth hang on ." Roman said getting Seth some asprin.

Dean noticed Seth crying in pain from his chest

"What's wrong with Seth Roman?" Dean alder as he comforted Seth

"His chest is bothering him it must really hurt because his cries are more painful than usual. " Roman said sitting by Seth and he began to massage Seth's chest.

"Thanks ." Seth said as the pain in his chest began to lessen little by little

Then the twins came over to see Seth and how he's doing .

"Hi Roman how's Seth doing?" Jimmy asked

"He's sick and Dean is with him right now in our room." Roman said as he heard Seth sneeze

Seth came downstairs with his blanket on his shoulders.

"Hi uncle jimmy and jey ." Seth said laying on the couch with his tissue box on his lap.

"Hi Seth sorry that you're sick hope you get to feeling better." Jimmy said

"Thanks I've been sneezing all day and the congestion just started an hour ago." Seth said

"Seth you've been sneezing a lot how about you go lay down." Roman suggested

"Ok ." Seth said and sneezed on the way up to his room to lay down again.

"Aw poor Seth hopefully this violent sneezing stops soon." Jey said as he heard Seth's violent sneezing from downstairs

Then suddenly Seth started to cough violently which made his throat irritated even more.

(Upstairs with Seth while he's talking to his 2 sick best friends )

Hi guys (Seth coughs violently )

Hey Seth you came down with this horrible cold too ?(Dolph )

Yeah I've been coughing and sneezing violently all day.

So have I Seth maybe we can hang out and be sick together?

Hi boys (aj )

Hey aj (both guys cough vioently )

You guys sick how about Dolph you go over to Seth's house and I'll be over and I'll take care of you guys?

Ok Seth I'll be over soon .

Alright I'll be in my room

(End call)

The doorbell rang as Dolph coughed

"Hi Dolph came over to see Seth ?" Roman asked

"Yeah is Seth in his room ?" Dolph asked

"Yes he is ." Dean said as he saw Dolph come into the house

Dolph went up to Seth's room and laid in Seth's bed next to him

"Hey Dolph I'm watching a movie ." Seth said watching a movie on his computer

"Cool what movie?" Dolph asked as he got under Seth's comforter


	26. Seth's depression begins

Seth is laying in the shield's hotel room sulking.

"Roman we need to go see this movie ."Dean said pointing to a movie he want to see.

"Alright Dean let's get Seth and we'll all go Roman said unlocking the room and saw Seth laying on his stomach head first into his pillow

"Seth get your coat we are heading to the movies ." Dean said into Seth's ear

"I don't wanna go anywhere." Seth mumbled into his pillow

"Come on now Seth you'll have other title opportunities." Roman said knowing Seth is depressed about losing his title to his knee injury.

"Roman's right Seth I went through the same thing you're going through I call it title withdrawal," Dean said as he put his hand on Seth's shoulder

"I'm still not going." Seth said in defiance

"Come on Seth time to get out of bed." Roman said pulling on Seth's arms

Seth let out a whine not budging.

"Seth you've been acting so weird lately what's wrong?" Roman asked his brother

"I lost title my poor baby!" Seth cries into his pillow and lays back down to cry it out some more

"At least we know why Seth's been so strange lately." Dean said getting some cereal for Seth

"I'm not hungry ." Seth said

"Alright Seth this has gone far enough it's time for you to get out of bed and do something." Roman said tugging on Seth's shirt to get him out of bed

"Alright guys as long it isn't a sad movie I'll come." Seth said getting some sweatpants on

Dean found the perfect movie for them to see it is volleyball the movie.

The guys came out of the theater laughing especially Seth he's so much happier.

When Seth saw Twitter his brown eyes widened and he saw the outpouring of support for his knee.

Seth tweeted that the support means a lot to him.

"Hey Seth dos you see what's trending on Twitter right now ?" Roman asked as Seth saw what's trending Seth cries as get well soon Seth came up on his screen.

"Guys i don't know what hurts worse my knee or the abuse the authority is putting me through?" Seth asked

"We don't know how to answer that but all we know is try to escape from the authority." Dean said trying to reason with Seth

"I don't know if I can guys the hits they do on me they are so painful." Seth said as he cries as the truth comes out and the pain from it all finally reached its peak inside Seth

"Seth try to calm down." Roman said letting Seth sit on his lap.

"It's just not fair guys I want to know why this knee injury had to happen." Seth said laying his head on Roman's chest

"I don't know Seth but all I know is when you get your next title opportunity Dean and I will be here for you ." Roman said and he begins to play with some of Seth's hair

"All this crying has made me tired I'm gonna lay down for a bit wake me when we leave ." Seth said limping to his bed and laid down

"Did you get through to Seth ?" Dean asked eating some of Seth's grapes

"Yeah I did but Seth is obviously still upset about his knee injury ." Roman said looking at Seth's sleeping form.

"Alright il let some movies so we'll just stay home and just relax and keep Seth calm." Dean said leaving Roman with Seth for a bit

While Seth slept Roman decided to get some work done with Seth's new ring gear.

As Roman worked Seth laid in bed whining in his sleep.

"Hunter let me go I won't do it again help!" Seth began to scream in his sleep.

"Seth wake up you're having a nightmare." Roman said shaking Seth

Seth shot up and began to shake badly and cries.

"Seth it's ok kiddo I'm right here." Roman said stroking Seth's hair while he cries

"Rome it was awful!" Seth cries into Roman's chest while his older brother holds him

"I know Seth but it's all over now I'm here ." Roman said

Dean came in as he hears Seth cry and Roman's soothing voice.

"What happened to Seth Rome ?" Dean asked

"He had a really bad nightmare and it really scared him." Roman whispers to Dean as Seth cries

"Aw the poor thing he's had so much bad stuff happen to him and now the authority is getting in his head." Dean said as he holds Seth's hand

Seth phone rang and his girlfriend zahara decided on how needy Seth has been getting she decides to break up with him.

Seth cries just got worse than ever.


	27. Seth has a horrible cold

Seth is laying in his hotel bed sipping some chicken broth and suddenly he started coughing.

(Seth begins to make a video )

(I was fine yesterday but my throat was scratchy and I was coughing a lot and then I woke up and sounded like this.)

(I have no idea how I'll tell Roman and Dean I'm sick while we are on this European tour for work I don't think I'll be able to wrestle for at least a few days until this upper respiratory infection goes away.)

(Seth starts to cough )

(Oh man now this really made my throat really scratchy it's beginning to hurt."

"Seth you ok in there?" Roman called

Seth walked out with his comforter around his shoulders and coughed harshly.

"Rome I don't feel so good ." Seth whined into Roman's shoulder

"Ok Seth I'll have the wwe dr come up and make a hotel call to come and see you." Roman said

"Rome can I go and lay down on the couch please?" Seth asked

"Absolutely Seth I'll get you some more tissues and some soup to help you feel better." Roman said

After Seth got comfy on the couch and Roman gave Seth his tissues he began to sneeze badly.

"Ugh Rome I hate this especially when I'm out of the country without my sick snuggle buddy Kevin ." Seth said and he turned on his phone and saw that His mom called him 4 times while he slept.

(Call between Seth and Maria )

Hi mom( Seth coughed )

Seth baby are you sick ?

Yeah I hate it especially being away from you because you know what I love when I'm not feeling so good.

Seth sweetie I wish I can take care of you but you're in Dublin and I'm here in Davenport.

I'm just 2 days away from coming home and I want you're chicken soup when I get home .

Sure Seth baby now you try to nap and get some rest it's very important to get lots of rest when you're not feeling well.

Alright mom

Have Roman get you some nice hot herbal tea to help your sore throat I remember when you were 9 years old and you had that nasty cold and I gave you some hot herbal tea and from then on when you are sick you love herbal tea.

Alright mom mom my throat really hurts I feel like crying.

Seth honey how about some nice hot soup will take care of that nasty sore throat.

(Seth coughed hard and Seth cries in pain )

Seth baby you ok ?

No mom I hate having an upper respiratory infection it make my body ache.

Seth how about you take a nice nap that will make you feel better.

Alright mom I'll call you when I wake up from my nap .

Sleep well Seth baby I love you so much.

I love you .

End call

2 days later Seth is back home Seth is now on his bed rubbing his temples.

"I knew I had one but I didn't know it would come on this fast." Seth said

"Do you want anything Seth ?" Roman asked

"Rome can I have some hot herbal tea to help my throat ?" Seth asked as he coughed

"Sure Seth just rest that achy body of yours and watch some tv ." Roman said

Maria came over and saw Seth laying down in his bed.

"Hi Seth baby you feeling any better?" Maria asked as she saw her son laying in bed

"No I'm stuffed up and I feel so congested in my head and my chest." Seth said

Maria unpacked some tissues and set the box in Seth's lap.

"Seth I got you some hot tea for you ." Maria said

"Mom I'm not feeling so good ." Seth said into maria's lap

"I know Seth sweetheart just try to sleep ." Maria said

Seth moaned as he laid his head on Maria's lap.

"Oh Seth I brought you someone who wants to see you." Roman said coming back into the house.

Kevin came up to Seth's bed and laid by Seth's head.

"Hi Kevin ." Seth said and started to pet Kevin.

Maria got another blanket and put it on Seth.

While maria was in the kitchen making something for Seth to help him feel better.

"Mom can we cuddle?" Seth asked as he walked out to the living room with his blankets around his shoulders

"Sure Seth baby come here." Maria said laying down on the couch with Seth's head on her

Maria felt bad that her baby boy is sick and vulnerable like this.

"Mom I hate being sick I don't like it." Seth said as he laid his head against maria's shoulder

"I know Seth." Maria said as she ran a hand through Seth's hair to calm him down.

"Mom I'm gonna go back to my room and sleep this off ." Seth said as he took his blankets and Kevin up to his room.

"Ok Seth baby sleep well." Maria said as she walked up stairs with her hands on Seth's back while he coughed

Seth groaned as the congestion began to bother him once again.

Maria tucked Seth into bed as he slept

Coco Seth's other yorkie followed Maria to the living room to sit with her

"Hi coco wanna snuggle with me?" Maria asked the yorkie.

Coco barked as she jumped onto the couch by Maria's feet.

Seth began to cough badly Kevin laid by Seth and he whined as Seth coughed.

"Kevin I'm fine I'm just not feeling well." Seth reassured his yorkie.

Kevin wagged his tail and he heard Seth's voice.

After sleeping for 4 hours Seth still felt the same.

Roman and Dean came over to see how Seth is feeling.

"Hi guys ." Seth said gasping and started to sneeze violently

"Hi Seth what have you been doing today?" Roman asked

"Just been sleeping, coughing and sneezing and cuddling with Kevin ." Seth said holding his yorkie

The next night came and Seth is feeling a little better but is still sniffly and stuffed up.

"Guys i don't think i should do raw this week ." Seth said as he laid down on the couch


	28. Seth's career is over

Seth is at the hospital getting the news of when he'll be able to return to the ring.

"I'm sorry Seth you're wrestling career is over." Dr Douglass said somberly

Seth began to cry , wrestling is the biggest part of his life.

"Guys meet me at the house it's an emergency." Seth sent to his best friends in text

Seth got home and he sat on the couch with two pieces of paper he'll give to the guys.

"Hey Seth what's the emergency ?" Roman asked

Seth handed each of his best friends a piece of paper which said his bad news.

"You're wrestling career is over?" Dean asked

Seth nodded as he cries.

"Seth we are so sorry ." Roman said hugging Seth

"It's like they took my whole life away from me wrestling was everything to me ." Seth said as he cries

"It's ok Seth we understand how much your heart is in pain right now." Dean said massaging Seth's neck

"It really hurts guys I can't take this anymore." Seth said as he began to cry again

At raw the next night Seth , Dean and Roman got to the arena.

"Hey Seth Roman told us what happened we will miss you in the locker room." Zack Ryder said.

"Thanks zack ." Seth said

"Hi Seth we heard it's your last night here in wwe we read your tweets and you must be really hurting right now ." Paige said

"Yeah I am Paige I wouldn't have imagined this is how my career would have ended." Seth said his brown eyes brimming with tears

"It's going to be ok Seth come here." Paige said hugging Seth as he cries his pain he's kept in

"What's wrong with Seth ?" Randy Orton asked as he heard Seth's cries from his locker room

"Seth's wrestling career is over and he's devastated." Zack said for Seth as he cries his heart out.

"Oh my gosh Seth I'm so sorry I'll come by to Davenport any chance I get and I'll visit you." Randy said

"Thanks randy ." Seth said and he laid his head on Paige's shoulder

"What are you guys standing around for get ready raw starts in 10 minutes." Triple h screamed which startled Seth

"Oh hi Seth I hear you have an announcement to make to the roster and the wwe universe." Trips said

Seth nodded

Seth decided to do the announcement at the beginning of raw so he'll get it out of his system

"Everyone I found out 2 days ago my wrestling career is over and my match I did 3 months ago was my last ." Seth said as he struggled to keep his composure

This knee injury has really made Seth even more emotional than ever.

"Guys it feels like I've lost everything in my life ." Seth said as the guys got back home after raw.

"Seth we know how hard this will be for you but we will be here for you always ." Roman said wiping Seth's tears

Seth went to his bedroom and locked himself in.

"Come on now Seth you're making this worse than it is." Roman tried to get Seth to come out its working

Dean noticed Seth crying again.

"Roman what are we gonna do with Seth being so emotional like this?" Dean asked

"I don't know Dean ." Roman said as he saw Seth lay face down on his pillow.

Dean went over to Seth and started to massage his back while Seth cries.

"Guys I can't even believe my life is over."

Seth said grabbing his slammy awards and tossing them in the trash.

"Seth this is ridiculous get your slammys out of the trash can." Roman said getting the awards out of the trash can.

"What's the point guys I've just lost the most important thing to me ." Seth said laying his head against the wall

"Seth you've been acting so strange today I know how bad your in pain because of your knee Dean said playing with Seth's brown hair


	29. Seth has the flu

Seth is sitting at the dining room table doing some work

Suddenly Seth let out a sneeze and moan .

"Seth you ok ?" Roman asked as he heard Seth's sneeze

"My tummy hurts." Seth said holding his tummy

"I should take your temperature ." Roman said pulling out the thermometer and popping it into Seth's mouth.

"Rome can I have a blanket ?" Seth asked as the thermometer tapped against his teeth his brown eyes getting glassy

"Sure little bro ." Roman said getting a blanket from Seth

Roman wrapped the blanket around Seth's shoulders.

"Oh 103 you must have the stomach flu but don't worry I'm gonna take care of you Seth ." Roman said

"Can I have some ginger ale to settle my stomach ?" Seth asked

"Sure anything for our little architect." Roman said ruffling Seth's hair

Roman grabbed the ginger ale for Seth to sip on with a straw.

"Thanks Rome ." Seth said and started to sip on the soothing drink

Seth started to sneeze really bad which made Seth cry in pain.

"What's wrong buddy ?" Roman asked coming from the kitchen

"My throat hurts Roman." Seth said and began to rub his eyes

"Alright I have something to help your throat some nice hot soup ." Roman said getting a bowl of soup for Seth

"Hey guys what's up ?" Dean asked as he entered his best friends apartment

"Hi Dean I'm sick." Seth said as his voice began to get shaky

"I'm sorry Seth I got you some of your favorite flowers ." Dean said setting a bouquet of roses by Seth's feet

Seth started to cough badly as he sniffed the flowers.

"Roman where's the cough syrup this coughing is driving me insane." Seth said coughing for the 12th time that night.

Roman went to the medicine cabinet and got the cough syrup and poured some into the cup for Seth.

"Ok Seth here's some medicine for you open up." Roman said setting down the bottle.

Seth twitched his head trying to avoid the medicine in his oldest brother's hand

"Come on now Seth do you want to feel better?" Roman asked youngest brother

Seth coughed which gave Roman the opportunity to give Seth the medicine

Seth glared at Roman as he slid the medicine into his mouth

The medicine began working a few minutes later.

"Rome I feel sleepy ." Seth said rubbing his eyes with his fist

"Ok Seth you go to your room to take a nap ." Roman said helping Seth to his bed and tucking Seth into bed

Dean came back over about 6 hours later and he set the groceries by the fridge.

Dean heard Seth's horrible cough as it echoed through the house

"Rome I don't feel so good I hate this ." Seth whined from the bed holding his chest

" ok Seth I got you some tea to help your throat a little bit." Roman said setting the cup by Seth on his nightstand.

"Thanks Roman is Dean over here ?" Seth asked as he sipped the hot drink

"Hi Seth how do you feel ?" Dean asked setting some soup next to Seth

"Awful I never asked for this guys ." Seth said softly not to irritate his throat

"Seth baby you home?" Maria called through her son's apartment

"Mama I'm up here." Seth called up from his room

"Hi Seth sweetie I heard you're not feeling well ." Maria said as she saw her son laying in bed sick

"No I'm sick mom ." Seth said laid down in his bed

"I know Seth sweetheart mama's right here." Maria said putting her cool hand into her son's burning up forehead.

Seth starting to cough badly which started to irritate his throat.

"Mom my throat hurts so bad I could start crying." Seth said and cries in pain

"I know Seth try to go to sleep ." Maria said

Seth started closing his brown eyes.

"Mom my head hurts can you massage my head?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth baby lay back." Maria said putting her fingers against seth's temples and massaged Seth's head

Seth cries as his head began to hurt even worse.

"Mama make it stop !" Seth yells

"I wish I can Seth but I brought someone who's been waiting to see you all night . Maria said smd Amber came in to see Seth

"Are you sick big brother?" Amber asked Seth

Seth held up one finger as he sneezed before answering Amber

"Yeah I am I have the stomach flu and I have a horrible headache at the moment ." Seth said

Amber looked at her older brother as he sneezed.

"Seth I know what will make you feel better ." Amber said and she crawled over where Seth's head is and she began to kiss Seth's aching head

"Thanks Amber I need a cuddle buddy wanna nap with me?" Seth asked and sniffed thickly with congestion

"Sure big brother." Amber said getting sleepy herself since it's a routine Seth and Amber nap together.

Amber snuggled to Seth's side holding Seth's hand

3 hours later Seth is sneezing very badly at the moment

"Guys when you guys had the flu did it hit you as bad as it hit me ?" Seth asked his voice sounding stuffed up again

"Seth usually when you're sick it hits you the hardest." Dean said

"Well I don't think I can handle this anymore sounding so stuffed up all the time, sneezing and coughing so badly ." Seth listed his reasons

"I think we have a solution to your problem Seth ." Dean said getting the car ready and all warmed up for Seth since he's cold

"I'm better guys really." Seth said as Roman carried him to the car.

Seth decided to try to nap on the way to the Drs office.

"Wake up kiddo we are here ." Roman shook Seth softly

"Rome I don't feel good." Seth whined into Roman's chest

"I bet you feel just plain miserable right now huh Seth ." Roman said laying Seth's head on his shoulder

"I do Roman I don't like being so sick ." Seth said rubbing his nose on his sleeve

"I know Seth you'll get to feel better soon." Roman said as he ran a hand through Seth's brown hair.

Seth coughed violently which began to irritate his throat.

"Roman can you rub my back?" Seth asked as his brown eyes looked at his best friend

"Sure Seth lay back ." Roman said putting Seth's head on his shoulder and started to rub Seth's back

"Seth Rollins ?" Becky asked for Seth

Seth got up with Roman and laid his head on Roman

"Hi Seth what brings you in today?" Dr Lana asked Seth as he sat on the exam table

"I'm feeling congested in my chest, head, my nose is stuffed up which you can tell in my voice ." Seth said and coughed

Dr Lana took Seth's temperature and it read 102.9.

"I think you have the flu Seth it should go away if you drink plenty of fluids and get lots of rest ." Dr Lana said

"Dr Lana can I have a tissue?" Seth asked

Dr Lana gave Seth the tissue

"Hope you get to feeling better soon Seth I would like to see you in a week to see how you're feeling ." Dr Lana said

"Let's go Seth let's get you home and into bed ." Roman said helping Seth off the table and he laid Seth's head on his shoulder

When Roman and Seth got home dean got the couch all ready for Seth.

Kevin Seth's Yorkie sat on Seth's pillow waiting for Seth to return.

"Hi Kevin ." Seth said laying down in his sweatpants and his shirt

"Hey Seth want something to help you feel better?" Roman asked

Seth nodded since he hadn't eaten since 7:30 last night.

"Here we go Seth some nice hot chicken soup for your throat ." Roman said as he set the bowl on a tray with some crackers and a cup of orange juice

"Thanks Roman you're the best." Seth said and nibbling on some crackers

Seth started to roll his shoulders as they began to tense up.

"Dean can you put in game of thrones for me please?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth ." Dean said putting the first disc of season 4 of game of thrones for Seth

Kevin laid on Seth's chest while Seth coughed.

"I'm alright Kevin just a little sick is all." Seth said to Kevin

Kevin sat on Seth's chest and whined .

"Roman can I have some hot tea?" Seth said rubbing his throat as it began to tense up.

"Sure Seth hang on ." Roman said getting Seth's tea ready

Kevin moved from Seth's chest to his feet to keep them warm.

"Dean it's a little cold in here can you turn up the heat ?" Seth said wrapping himself in his comforter.

"Sure Seth." Dean said and went up adjust the heater.

After Dean returned Seth fell asleep on the couch.

Maria came in with some things for Seth to feel better.

"Seth sweetie ." Maria said shaking Seth's shoulder

"Mom I don't feel so good." Seth said looking up at his mom

"I know Seth baby ." Maria said as she saw Seth getting uneasy

"Mom can you rub my feet?" Seth asked knowing he likes it when his mom rubs his feet.

"Sure Seth ." Maria said getting Seth's feet on her lap and she began to rub her son's feet

"Hi Maria I'm gonna go out on a run ." Dean said now that Seth's mom is there

"Ok Dean ." Maria said as she concentrated on Seth's feet

"How's Seth doing Maria ?" Roman asked

"He's feeling miserable and he wants someone to massage his feet ." Maria said as she got to Seth's ankles.

Seth moaned softly as the cold air moved over Seth's bare feet

"Mom I wanna cuddle with someone." Seth said as he began to cough hard

"Seth I need to get ongoing your brother is sick as well you have Roman get better soon sweetheart." Maria said kissing Seth's head

"Roman can we cuddle up?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth come here ." Roman said laying down on Seth's pillows and Seth laid on Roman's chest

3 hours later Seth started to have a sneezing fit.

"Roman I feel even more worse after my nap ." Seth said starting to sneeze again

"I think o have something that should help your congestion especially in your nose." Roman said getting the vapor rub.

Seth took off his shirt and let Roman put the stuff on his chest

"Roman it stinks bad." Seth said covering his nose

"I know Seth but it's gonna help you breathe a little bit better.

" Roman said

Dean came home with another remedy for Seth.

"Ok Seth I need you to open your mouth ." Dean said slipping some fish oil into Seth's mouth


	30. Seth has strep throat

"Rome my throat really hurts ." Seth said as his throat began to hurt even more

"I know Seth some nice hot tea will help your throat ." Roman said pushing a piece of hair from Seth's sweaty forehead

"Hey guys what's up?" Dean asked as he came into Seth and Roman's apartment

"Hi Dean I wouldn't come too close I have strep." Seth said

"Does Seth have a fever Roman ?" Dean asked

"I have no idea let me see." Roman said and checked Seth to see if Seth has a fever

"Let me check ."Dean said after Roman began to get frustrated

"He really has a fever you're getting really sweaty Seth ." Roman said

"Roman my throat really hurts." Seth said croaked through his sore throat

"I bet it does Seth do you want anything?" Roman asked

"My mom ." Seth said

Roman and Dean looked at each other.

"Dean Seth really wants his mom ." Roman said as Seth is moaning on the couch

"Wouldn't you as well as sick as Seth is right now?" Dean said to Roman

Maria got Roman's text and got to Seth and Roman's apartment.

"Seth baby you feel hot do you have a fever ?" Maria asked

"Yeah I just feel awful mom ." Seth said

"I know Seth you had strep a few years ago it was awful remember?" Maria said getting up to make some tea for Seth

When Maria came back with Seth's tea set is reaching his hand towards his mom

"Mama's right here Sethie ."Maria said to Seth while rubbing Seth's shoulders.

Seth moaned into maria's lap while she stroked Seth's hair from his eyes

"Mom I hate being sick ." Seth said falling asleep on Maria's lap

"I know Seth sweetie you can go to sleep you're sick ." Maria said and bummed a lullaby that she used to sing to Seth when he was a baby.


	31. Seth's allergies get worse

Seth woke up on Friday around 9:30 that morning not feeling the greatest.

Seth sat up in bed and started to sneeze which began to mess with his vision.

"Dean can I have something to eat for breakfast?" Seth asked as the congestion started to mess with Seth's voice.

"Sure Seth I'll make you some scrambled eggs that will be easy for you to eat." Dean said

It is now 12:29 in the afternoon and Seth is now watching the young and the restless.

"Dean can I lay down on the couch please?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth you'll feel more comfy there I need to get you some Benadryl to take anyways Roman will be here to take care of you." Dean said helping Seth to the couch.

Roman came home with some more tissue boxes for Seth since he's running low.

"Thanks Roman (Seth sneezes ) " Seth said

Seth woke up from his nap feeling worse than earlier.

"Hi Seth you feeling any better kiddo ?" Roman asked as he heard Seth sniffle thicker than earlier

"I'm sorry Roman but my allergies are still there." Seth said

"So what's your idea for the weekend Seth ?" Roman asked

"I'm just spend the next few days resting and try to get these allergies under control." Seth said cupping his hands and sneezed

The next day Seth's allergies are getting worse which have made Seth feeling miserable.

"Roman can I have some soup ?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth what kind ?" Roman asked

"Chicken noodle soup would be nice." Seth said after he said that he put a finger up to sneeze.

Roman went to the kitchen and began to make his famous chicken noodle soup for Seth to help him feel better.

"Guys this is great my first night back in wwe and it sounds like I have a duck crammed up my nose." Seth said blowing his nose loudly

"The poor guy his allergies must be getting worse ." Randy said as he heard Seth sneeze

"Thanks for coming by randy." Seth said as Roman set the soup on a tray to take to Seth.

"Ok Seth here's some nice hot soup for you." Roman said setting the tray of soup on Seth's lap


	32. Seth has an awful cold

The authority came during the night while it is raining and got Seth.

Seth got out and just packed his things and came home.

When Seth came home he is sneezing like crazy.

"Guys when the authority took me and it was raining I think I got sick with that bad cold that has been going around ." Seth said sitting on the couch

Roman sent Seth to the couch with his blanket and a steaming hot cup of tea to help him feel better.

"Where's my mom?" Seth asked as awful as he feels he wants his mom around.

"Seth I'm right here you don't look very good." Maria said

"Mom I caught a bad cold and just don't feel good." Seth said burying his head on Maria's lap

"Oh I bet you don't feel well right now Seth try to sleep that is what's best for you when your not feeling good is plenty of rest ." Maria said

" mom can I lay down here on the couch ? " Seth asked

Maria nodded and got some more blankets for Seth in case he gets chilly

About 2 hours later Seth is sitting up with his face in tissues.

"Ugh guys I don't like being sick and I hate sounding so stuffed up like this ." Seth said and continued to sneeze awfully

"Aw my poor baby." Maria said softy getting some tissues and handing them to Seth

"Thanks mom for taking such good care of me while I'm sick like this." Seth said laying against his mom

"Well you are my kid Seth and I don't like seeing you like this ." Maria said getting Seth comfy on the couch with a new tissue box

"Thanks mom ." Seth said

Roman came home from the store with some more stuff for the house.

"Hi Roman ." Seth said getting ready to sneeze again

"What's up with Seth and why does he have a box of tissues on his lap?" Roman asked

"I'm sick with a bad cold." Seth said getting 3 tissues and sneezed.

"Oh Seth you missed some here you are ." Maria said getting the bit Seth missed

"Mom it feels like my nose is about to fall off because of all the sneezing I've been doing today ." Seth said

"Here you are Seth ." Maria said as she blew Seth's nose for him.

"Oh Seth I made you some nice soothing hot tea for that bad cough you have ." Dean said

"Thanks Dean Seth really needs something hot right now he's been telling me that his throat has been bothering him." Maria said

"Mom can I cuddle with you ?" Seth asked his mom

"Sure Seth come here ." Maria said laying Seth's head on her chest so she can rub Seth's back

" mom I need to blow my nose." Seth said sniffing

" ok Seth here you are ." Maria said hearing Seth blowing his nose really good

"Ugh mom I just feel awful." Seth said

"What's wrong Seth ?" Maria asked some new symptoms must've popped up

"Well I've been congested badly , sneezing a lot and my throat kinda has been hurting I just feel like crap ." Seth said

"How about a nice nap that should help you feel a little bit better ." Maria said laying Seth back down so he's not sitting up

"Alright ." Seth said his voice sounding a bit off

Maria went to make Seth something for lunch.

2 hours later Seth is beginning to feel worse than he was.

Roman and dean came over to see Seth and see if he's feeling better.

"Hi Seth you feeling any better?" Dean asked

Dean's answer is Seth's sneeze and very deep cough.

"Does that answer your question?" Roman asked

"I think he's getting worse Seth baby will you open your mouth for me?" Maria asked as she noticed Seth cough deeply

Seth opened his mouth and she slid the theromometer.

"Mom I'm getting cold can I have another blanket?" Seth asked as the thermometer tapped against his teeth

"Sure Seth ." Maria said as she laid the blanket on Seth the thermometer beeped

"Oh 102.5 Seth sweetie your staying in bed until your feeling better." Maria added

Seth laid in bed coughing in his hands.

"Mom can I have some more chicken soup please ?" Seth asked

It's now getting close for Seth to be heading to cross fit but he's thinking he shouldn't even go because of his awful cold.

"Mom can you call cross fit and tell them I'm not gonna be able to come in?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth just lay back down I'll call them and tell them you're taking a sick day." Maria said

"Thanks( Seth coughs) mom ." Seth said getting agitated on how awful he sounds

"Mom I just ran out of tissues I need some more ." Seth said leaning against the doorway to his room


	33. Brie takes care of a sick Seth

Seth is sitting on his bed getting ready to get into his pjs.

"Rome I don't feel good ." Seth said and looks really tired at his best friend

"I know Seth let's get you into your pajamas and get you into bed." Roman said gently pushing back Seth's hair from his eyes

After Seth got into his pjs and he slowly got into bed and wanted to fall asleep as soon as he could.

"Try to stay awake for a little bit longer Seth ." Roman said trying everything he can think of to keep Seth awake and happy

"Hi Seth I heard you're not feeling so great ?" Randy asked Seth as he begins to nod off

"No I don't I'm getting really sleepy I just want to sleep right now." Seth said snugging into his blanket Roman set out for him

"Ok Seth I'll come by and check on you again in a few hours." Randy said and turned off the lights so Seth can get the desired sleep he wanted.

4 hours later Seth got woken up by the bright lights in his room which he didn't like very much. ( thanks to the automatic light turn on system the shield house has)

Seth let out a sneeze which caused his nose to run badly.

"Roman I need a tissue please?" Seth asked

"Oh man Seth I can see why you don't like being sick ." Roman said setting the tissue box by Seth

"No I don't the worst thing about being sick is sounding like the way I sound right now." Seth said

A knock came from the front door "come in." Seth called through his stuffy nose

"Hi Seth how was your nap?" Randy asked Seth as he blew his nose

"Good and then I woke up and I sounded like this ." Seth said

"Seth would you like something to clear out your nose ?" Randy asked Seth

Seth nodded willing to try anything at this point

Seth woke up 2 hours later with the feeling of someone sitting on his chest which is making it hard for Seth to breathe.

"Whoever is sitting in my chest please get off." Seth said

It was Dean as usual trying to joke with Seth .

Seth began to get stuffy in his nose again Seth is getting really irritated with sounding like this.

On Monday night raw Seth got released a few hours ago.

"Guys I feel so miserable ." Seth said sitting on the couch in Roman's locker room

Seth began to sneeze badly.

Some of the guys came by to see Seth and how he's feeling.

Brie Bella came in to see Seth.

"Hi Seth I heard your not feeling so good ?" Brie asked Seth as he sniffs badly

"No I don't I don't like sounding like this ." Seth said getting a tissue to relieve his stuffy nose

"I brought you some nice hot chicken noodle soup for you ." Brie said

The younger Bella twin set the soup in front of Seth the steam went towards Seth's stuffy nose

"Thanks Brie ." Seth said

Seth sneezed before he could eat his soup.

"Aw you poor thing." Brie said and started to feed the sick architect the chicken noodle soup

After Brie got Seth 7 spoonfuls of soup into his system Seth laid his head on Brie's lap.

Seth let out a sneeze which made his nose run again.

"It's good it's coming out Seth ." Brie said sitting Seth up so he can blow his nose

"Brie being sick stinks and I'm a little chilly can I have a blanket?" Seth asked holding his soup

Brie smiled and gave Seth the requested item

Seth started to cough which made his brown eyes water.

Seth is starting to feel even more miserable than earlier.

"Brie?" Seth asked

"Yes Seth ?" Brie asked as Seth got her attention

"Can you please rub my back it's beginning to hurt?" Seth asked laying on his stomach so Brie can start rubbing his back

"Sure Seth ." Brie said as she felt bad for Seth he doesn't have anyone to take care of him when he's sick

Nikki came in to visit the guys and Brie.

"Hey Brie why are you rubbing Seth on his back for?" Nikki asked her twin

"Seth's sick and he wanted me too because his back was hurting ." Brie said and began to use her palms to run circles on Seth's back

"What does he have exactly?" Nikki asked skeptical of Seth

"Seth has an awful cold and he has a really bad stuffy nose." Brie said hearing Seth sniff in his sleep

Seth woke up and his nose is starting to get runny again.

"Brie can I have the tissues please?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth here you go." Brie said

"Thanks Brie ." Seth said as he began to get stuffed up again

Nikki put her hand on Seth's forehead am seeing if Seth has a fever .

"Brie can I have some more soup ?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth ." Brie said

Alicia saw from the window of what made Seth attracted to the Bella twins is their cooking

"Thanks Nikki I love your soup it's so good." Seth said

"Thanks Seth you look tired how about you take a nice nap ." Brie said removing Seth's glasses from his face

Seth woke up with stuffy nose but worse.

"Brie can you cuddle with me ?" Seth asked wanting someone to cuddle with

"sure Seth let's get you to your bed ." Brie said putting her arm around Seth's frame

Brie laid Seth on his bed and slipped the thermometer into his mouth.

The thermometer read Seth has a fever 99.3.

Seth whined because he has a headache.

"Brie? Nikki ?" Seth asked for Brie and Nikki

"Seth what's up ?" The twins asked

"My head hurts can you massage my head?" Seth asked

"How would I massage your head?" Nikki asked

"By massage through my hair and my neck." Seth said laying down holding his head

While Brie and Nikki massaged Seth and his aching head Alicia came in with a pot and a wooden spoon and banged it by Seth's ears.

Seth let out a heartbreaking cry and Seth really didn't care Seth just cried in pain from his head.

"Shh I know your head hurts Seth sweetie try to sleep I'll be right outside ." Brie said in a gentle voice

The twins decided to have one relax with the guys and one be in the room with Seth to keep him company.

"Yeah we will Seth sweet dreams love." Nikki said and both Bella Twins kissed Seth in his forehead

"Alicia Seth has a headache and it's gotten so bad it's made him cry." Brie said as Roman made an ice pack for Seth's head.

Seth woke up from his nap with an awful cough erupting from his stuffed up chest

"Nikki can I have something for my chest?" Seth asked giving Brie a break

"Sure Seth I'll get the humidifier from your room so you'll breathe easier." Nikki said as she felt bad for Seth.

Seth started to blow his nose after Seth blew his nose it looked like a tomato on his face.

"Aw you poor thing Seth how about some orange juice that should help you feel better." Nikki said getting the juice for Seth as he fell asleep for the 5th time

"Being sick is starting to get on my last nerves." Seth said sitting up trying to stay awake

"Hey guys how you feeling Seth ?" Dean asked coming back home

A cough and a sneeze is Seth's response to Dean's answer

"I feel so bad guys ." Seth said laying back on his pillows Nikki put up against Seth's back

"Try to get some rest Seth I'll pop by before I leave tomorrow ." Randy said

It's now before the Bella twins birthday party at the club in Phoenix and Seth isn't feeling up to going.

"Guys I'm sorry I can't go I just don't feel up to going anywhere tonight." Seth said seeing Roman and Dean dressed up

"Aw come on Seth just come for at least an hour." Dean said

Seth got up and get dressed to go out with the guys.

At the club Seth is sitting at the table with Brie still sneezing from when he got there.

"Seth do you want anything?" Brie asked Seth

"Some water ." Seth said laying his head on the cold table which felt good on the forehead

"Guys does Seth look kinda off to you?" John asked the guys

"He's been battling an awful cold all week and he wouldnt miss tonight for anything." Roman said

"Roman Seth is running a fever and he just doesn't look good I think we should take him home and cancel the party." Brie said with Seth laying on her shoulder his normal shining brown eyes now looking glassy

"Brie?" Seth asked from this position

"Yeah Seth ?" Brie asked walking with Seth

"I just don't feel good." Seth said sniffing

"I know Seth we are gonna take you home so you're laying down ." Brie said brushing back Seth's hair from his sweaty forehead

The next morning Seth got woken up by a violent sneezing spell.

"Brie can you come up here?" Seth called from his room

"What's up Seth ?" Brie asked

"Can I have some more tissues for my stuffy nose it's been stuffy all night I hardly slept ." Seth said

"Sure Seth why haven't you slept?" Brie asked

"I was up all night coughing and sneezing and trying to find relief for my stuffy nose but you see how well that worked out." Seth said

"Hey Seth I thought your nose would be unstuffed by now?" Nikki asked

"Me too it must be the tissues I'm using ." Seth said

Seth looked at the box they were the scented kind Seth is allergic to those.

"Oh that explains it ." Seth said looking skeptical at the box

"Here you go Seth the regular kind ." Brie said

Dean comes into the house with a stuffed rabbit for Seth to cuddle with.

"Woah Seth how many boxes of tissues have you used?" Dean asked shocked on how many boxes Seth has used

"Too many Dean." Seth said


	34. Seth has a miserable cold

Seth is sitting at lunch with his face buried in tissues.

"Hey Seth you feel ok?" Roman asked

" no I can't breathe through my nose." Seth said through a stuffy nose

Seth called his mom to come and get him and take him home.

"Bye guys I'm going home ." Seth said

"Hope you get to feeling better soon Seth ." Dean said

"Thanks guys ." Seth said coughing harshly into his sweatshirt

"Come on Seth lets get you into bed so your laying down ." Maria said

When Seth get home Seth decided to go lay down so he's resting.

"I need some more tissues I just ran out." Seth said

It is now 2:35 Maria needs to get Amber from school but she doesn't want to leave Seth either

Seth is just sleeping at the moment and Roman is here if he needs anything.

When Maria came home Seth is awake coughing really badly.

"That's it Roman get some tissues and get Seth we are taking him to the hospital." Maria said hating to see one of her babies be in any kind of pain or suffeyring

"Mama my chest hurts and I feel stuffy in my head." Seth said laying his head on Maria's lap u

"I know Seth sweetie but mama's right here and she's not going anywhere." Maria said playing with Seth's hair while he tries to sleep in the hospital chair.

"Seth you can come on back." Maya said seeing Seth in sweatpants

"Hi maya ." Seth said as he lets out an awful round on sneezes

"It looks like it really hurts Seth ." Maya said noticing Seth place his hand over his chest.


	35. Stephanie severs ties with Seth

Seth is talking with Renee Young after his segment with Shane Mcmahon and he sees Stephanie.

"Hey Stephanie I've been looking for you all day how have you been?" Seth asked

"Good Seth ." Stephanie said with a disgusted look on her face

"I just got done talking with Shane and he said I get my world title shot at money in the bank against Roman Reigns." Seth said as he smiles

"Well Seth a lot has changed and so has our business relationship." Stephanie said without any remorse towards the architect.

Seth looked absolutely heartbroken and he glanced away from the billion dollar princess.

"Welcome back Seth." Stephanie said trying to get Seth back to reality

Seth shook her hand and slowly walked away like he was a zombie.

"Hey Seth how'd your interview with Renee go?" Dean asked Seth

Seth slowly sat down on the couch in their locker room and buried his head in his hands.

Dean gasped knowing how the interview went.

"Seth what's the matter?" Dean asked knowing when Seth is about to cry and lays Seth's head on his lap

"Stephanie told me that mine and her business relationship is done I basically got kicked out of the authority." Seth explained to Dean knowing he'll understand

"I'm so sorry Seth come here." Dean said hugging Seth close so Seth has a shoulder to cry on

Seth continued to cry into Dean's shoulder.

Dean is trying to hide all his anger towards Stephanie but he has to confront her for Seth.

Seth lifted his head from Dean's shoulder and sniffled.

"Sorry for crying on you Dean." Seth said heartbroken

"It's ok Seth you're heartbroken you have every right to." Dean said to Seth getting Seth a new shirt because he needs to change anyways

Seth went to their little bathroom and changed into his shirt, Seth heard a laugh coming from the other room it was Roman and his new best friends.

"Seth are you alright in there?" Dean asked Seth from the couch

Seth came out his hair still a mess from almost falling asleep on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ok let's go I'm hungry." Seth said

Dean and Seth went to their new mustang convertible and set off to the nearest restaurant.

Seth and Dean got to a nice little cafe on the way to Davenport.

The guys ate and got back on the road.

Around 2:45 in the morning the guys got to Seth's mom's house.

Dean had to carry Seth back into the house.

Maria heard Seth's soft snoring from Dean's arms.

"Hey guys ." Maria said and she noticed the tear tracks on Seth's face

"Was Seth crying ?" Maria asked

"Yeah he was where should I put Seth?" Dean asked

"Put him in his room so you and I can talk." Maria said

Dean carried Seth up to his room so Seth isn't uncomfortable.

Dean laid Seth on his bed and took off his shoes and put Seth in his pajama pants.

Dean went downstairs to talk to Maria.

"Ok Seth was talking to Renee on raw and Stephanie Mcmahon went over to talk to Seth and

She said that their business relationship is finished and Seth was actually crying real tears into my shoulder at raw." Dean said explaining to Maria the issue Seth had.

Around 7:35 the next morning Seth woke up still heartbroken from last night.

Maria was up making breakfast and she hears Seth's footsteps.

"Hi Seth how'd you sleep?" Maria asked putting down the breakfast food

"Ok I guess." Seth said softly having some toast

"Seth , Dean told me what happened last night." Maria said hugging Seth from behind him

Seth turned around and hugging his mom full force and more tears went down his face.

"It's ok Seth sweetie let it all out." Maria said softly into Seth's right ear as he cries

Seth lifted his head his brown eyes still filled with tears of betrayal.

After 10 minutes of crying Seth began to calm down.

Soon his younger sisters came down for breakfast.

"Hi girls good morning." Seth said hugging both of his sisters

"Hi Seth how was your first night back on raw?" Amber asked

"Great but I had a bad ending during my interview with aunt renee." Seth explained

" what happened Seth?" Sierra asked her brother

"Well you girls know that I was with the authority before my knee injury and Stephanie told me that our business relationship is over and for 2 hours I cried on Dean's shoulder I was heartbroken." Seth explained to his sisters

Sierra and Amber went over to Seth and hugged him tightly.

"Woah girls easy I'm fine now I actually cried on mom before you guys woke up." Seth said laughing

"Ok girls it's almost time for school go get ready." Maria said as they tickled Seth

"I can take them to school mom you can just relax ." Seth said giving his mom the day off

"Aw Seth you're the best son ever." Maria said handing Seth the keys to her car

"I can take my convertible ." Seth said as Dean came downstair smelling food

" no talk food ." Dean said to his best friend as he scooted pasted Seth

Seth laughed at his best friend as he waited for his sisters .

The girls came down in their school clothes and Seth gave them their lunches he made them.

Seth put in one of his Carrie Underwood cds.

Relapse began to play one of Seth's favorite songs from Storyteller.

Seth began to sing at the top of his voice which sounds beautiful , the girls love it when Seth sings.

"Seth we love your voice it's so pretty ." the girls told their brother

"Thanks girls here we go have a good day I'll see you later." Seth said dropping the girls off at school

Seth went home after the girls said goodbye to take a little nap on the couch .

Even before he could close his eyes Seth's phone rang it was Stephanie the last person he wanted to hear at the moment .

(call between Seth and Stephanie)

Hello Stephanie .(Seth said with venom dripping from his normal sweet voice )

Seth there's no reason for you to be talking to me like that.

You know what I don't give a crap anymore you can go to the dinosaurs for all I care!

(end call)

"Seth who were you yelling at?" Maria asked

"Stephanie called me and I don't give a crap of what she says anymore." Seth said raising his voice a little

"Seth Tyler don't you raise your voice at me young man." Maria said

Seth shrunk back a little , even though he's almost 30 years old he's scared of his mom.


	36. Seth gets laryngitis

Seth is sitting on the couch and holding up his phone to make his weekly video.

(hi guys, I'm so sorry if I sound so bad it's because I have laryngitis, it's actually not funny I sound better than I did yesterday. Oh man you guys have no idea how bad my voice sounded 2 nights ago I tried to do a promo in the ring in front of triple h for our feud but my voice started to sound like this but worse. Yesterday morning I woke up and I sounded really bad my voice was so bad my best friend didn't understand what I was saying. (Seth coughs to try to clear his throat) oh sorry guys I had a tickle in my throat it was bothering me for sometime now. (Seth's voice gets worse) I'm sorry guys I gotta go my voice just got worse as if you can tell I'll try to make it to the house show in Des Moines tonight if I don't make it I'll post another video if my throat feels better, please send me some get well messages I really need some good things right now this laryngitis has really made me sad. Ok guys bye)

Seth lays on the couch clutching his throat as it hurts.

Seth starts to cough to try to help his voice.

Maria comes down and she hears Seth's cough and his voice that has gotten worse.

"Hey Seth are you feeling any better?" Maria asked

"No I still have this laryngitis and it won't go away." Seth said his voice still is hoarse

"Oh Seth try to rest your vocal cords they will hurt if you still talk." Maria said

Around 3:30 Seth gets his ring attire and he sits in the back of the arena for the house show and gets his phone to make another video.

(hi guys I'm back if you notice my voice has gotten worse I went to the doctor today and she insisted that I don't wrestle tonight which is fine , (seth coughs again) oh man guys I just feel like crap I am so sick of this laryngitis, I noticed to twitter that you guys sent me lots of well wishes that means alot to me right now. Ok guys I gotta get ready for my match bye guys hopefully my voice feels better in a few hours bye)

Seth gets into his attire and goes to catering to have some hot water with honey to help his voice.

Dean Seth's best friend comes over and notices Seth cringing and gripping his throat.

"Hi Dean ." Seth said still sounding hoarse

"Seth why are you here you should be at home resting your vocal cords." Dean said knowing how bad Seth's vocal cords feel

"I couldn't just stay home Dean." Seth said still hoarse

"Seth seriously stop let me call your mom and she'll come and take you home." Dean said concerned about Seth's wellbeing

(call between Dean and Maria)

Hi Maria

Hi Dean is Seth ok?

No his throat his hurting really bad and he sounds worse than the last time I talked to him.

Ok hand the phone to him

(Seth joins the call)

Hi mama

Hi Seth how is your throat feeling?

It hurts like hell I just wanna lay on the couch and have some hot tea for my throat.

Ok Seth I'm coming to get you just be with Dean til I get there.

(Seth coughs and it hurts his throat)

Crap this hurts

I know Seth try to rest ok

(call ends)

Seth is laying against Dean in his locker room and Seth grips his throat in pain.

"Dean my throat hurts like hell ." Seth said coughing

"I know Seth bro your mom is coming." Dean said

Maria comes to get Seth and they head back home.


	37. Seth hurts his ribs

Seth is laying on his bed holding his side trying to hold back his screams.

Usually Seth has a high pain tolerance level but his ribs are really bothering him .

"This is getting so painful." Seth said softly still holding his side

Dean comes over to try to see if he can attempt to get Seth to calm down.

"Hey Seth how's your ribs feeling?" Dean asked coming into Seth's house

"They hurt so much , I've tried everything I can think of to get rid of this pain but nothing's working." Seth replies

"Alright Seth calm down lay down I'll try to see if I can get rid of the pain ok." Dean said trying to calm Seth down

Seth tries to calm down and sits on his knees in front of his bed holding his side.

Seth lets out a whimper and he begins to cry.

"Shh I know your ribs hurt Seth." Dean said kneeling behind Seth and begins to rub his shoulders to calm him down.

Seth slowly gets up and lays his head on Dean's chest to seek comfort from Dean who knows Seth like nobody else.

"Hey Seth it's ok ." Dean said letting Seth cry into his chest since he needs to comfort.

Seth has Dean help him to the couch to lay down.

Its been 2 days since Seth got hurt and the pain is just getting worse Seth just doesn't know what to do right now.

"Seth how's your ribs feeling?" Dean asked

"Horrible Dean my ribs are really hurting me." Seth said laying back down on his bed

It has now been 36 hours since Seth's rib pain began and he is feeling every bit of pain.

Seth comes down with his favorite fluffy blanket on his shoulders and limps down.

"Hey Seth what's wrong ?" Dean asked

"I'm in so much pain Dean I think it's much more than bruised ribs Dean." Seth said still feeling just plain miserable.

"Seth get your shoes on we are gonna get you looked at ok." Dean said helping Seth into his shoes.

Seth and Dean got to the hospital and Dean helps Seth into the hospital.

"Hi Seth what are you doing here?" Nicole asked her older brother

"It's my ribs Nicole I possibly broke them at clash of champions." Seth said sitting by Dean and putting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Ok Seth I need you to fill out a form." Nicole said

Seth fills out the little yellow sheet and hands back the sheet to Nicole and she places a hospital bracelet on Seth's right wrist.

Nicole takes Seth to the back and she


	38. Seth hurts his back

Seth is leaning against the ring apron and he falls like a brick.

"Seth!" Dean yells and he sees his best friend in horrible pain on his back

Seth has help to the back and he sees Dean.

"Hey Seth buddy how's your back feeling?" Dean asked gently placing his hand on Seth's back

"Aah Dean my back seriously hurts!" Seth said softly yelling and he lays against Dean's chest.

"Shh I know Seth try to rest ok ." Dean said and starting to stroke Seth's dark hair from his eyes

Seth needs help to the locker room due to his back pain.

"Come on Seth let's go." Dean said helping Seth to the locker room.

Seth limps and grips Dean's jacket to steady himself.

Dean and Seth get to the locker room and Seth limps to the couch and lays down and lets out a scream of pain.

"Seth I know your back hurts." Dean said and softly rubs Seth's shoulders.

"Dean it hurts so much ." Seth said and he wants to sleep but his back is preventing him to do so.

"Seth I know ." Dean said and he softly pushes his hair from his best friend's face

Seth fell asleep against Dean's chest to try to get rid of the pain in his lower back.

"Shh try to sleep ok Seth." Dean said trying to calm his freaked out best friend

Dean has to get the paramedics to get Seth to the hospital to get his back looked at.

"Seth try to relax ok." Dean said as he tries to calm Seth down as he freaks out

"Dean I'm scared." Seth said

Dean has to go with Seth to the hospital so Seth has a ride home from the hospital since Seth's back is hurting so bad.

After Seth arrived at the hospital, Dean waits in the waiting room for Seth.

"Family of Seth." Renee said as she gets Dean to get to Seth's room

Seth lays in the bed sleeping soundly.

"Seth hey buddy how you feeling?" Dean asked as he pushes Seth's hair from his eyes

"Seth the reason behind your pain is a cracked disk in the center of your back."Dr. Johnson said

"Oh crap but I have a match this sunday ." Seth said getting scared that he won't be able to wrestle at his title match on Sunday.

"Seth I'm afraid that you hit a pretty sensitive part of your back you won't be able to compete on Sunday."dr Johnson said

Seth nods and softly rubs his lower back as it continues to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Seth we are gonna have to admit you for the night so we can look at your back." Dr Johnson said getting a form for Seth to sign

Seth signs the paper and he gets into the wheelchair so he can get to his room.

Luckily Dean came with Seth so he can help him into his bed.

Julia Seth's nurse came in to administer Seth's IV.

Seth winces as the needle enters his skin.

Dean sits by Seth's bed and he watches as Seth tries to remain calm.

"Ok Seth you are all set just push your button if you need anything ." Julia said leaving Seth to sleep

Seth sleeps for an hour and he is suddenly awoken by a stabbing pain in his back.

Seth pushes the button above his bed putting his hand on his back.

Julia comes in and sees Seth holding his back in horrible pain.

Julia gets a little bag of morphine for Seth's back pain.

Julia places the bag into Seth's IV so the morphine can deaden the pain so Seth can get some more rest.

Seth falls asleep instantly and he sleeps for 3 hours and he wakes up to Dean's humming.

"Dean?" Seth asked once he wakes up

"Hey Seth how'd you sleep?" Dean asked sitting across from Seth.

"Alright Dean but the morphine wore off while I was sleeping but I didn't want to wake up ." Seth said being stubborn

"Seth you were tired you had every right to fall asleep and not wake up for a few hours ." Dean said

"Dean can I get up now?" Seth asked as his 3rd day of being in the hospital comes to an end.

"Seth everyday you ask me that and everyday I tell you your doctor doesn't want you moving quiet yet." Dean said

Seth defeatedly lays back against the pillows on his bed and sighs deeply.

"Oh Seth ." Dean said resting his legs on Seth's bed.

Seth softly smiles but then his back is still hurting pretty badly.

Dr Johnson goes to check on Seth for a little while.

"Hi Seth how's your back feeling?" Dr Johnson asked

"It's still hurting but worse." Seth said gripping the side bars on the bed

Julia comes in and gives Seth some more morphine for his back pain.

"Seth is that better?" Dr Johnson asked when she returns 2 hours later to check on him.

Seth nods softly as he feels something jacked up in his spinal cord.

"Seth what is it bro?" Dean asked noticing Seth's neck rolling.

"It's my spinal cord it hurts ." Seth said

"Seth try to relax for a bit I gotta feel something in your spine ." Dr Johnson said

Seth lays still with his eyes looking straight at Dean who is holding Seth's hand.

"Hm just as I suspected a fracture to your spinal cord Seth I'm afraid that this puts you in a tough position with your title match in 5 days you are gonna have to consider forfeiting the match." Dr Johnson said helping Seth put his shirt back on.

Dean gasps and notices Seth tensing up as his spinal cord begins to hurt once again.

"Seth I know your spinal cord hurts ." Dean said

Seth lays his right hand out to Dean and he cries.

"shh I know Seth. "Dean said

Seth sits up a little bit and he lays against the pillows.

"Dean can you rub my shoulders?" Seth asks

"sure Seth lean up." Dean said and begins to rub Seth's tense shoulders

"aah Dean that's too hard." Seth said

"sorry Seth." Dean said and gently rubs Seth's shoulders some more

After getting a shoulder massage from Dean, Seth tries to fall asleep but to no success.

Seth just lays in bed watching tv to try to see if that can keep him up.

Dean comes back in with some lunch for Seth to eat.

"thanks dean." Seth said unwrapping his sandwich

"no problem Seth." Dean said and he watches tv with Seth to keep him company

After watching tv for 10 minutes Seth succumbs to sleep.

Dean turns off the tv and looks at Seth while he sleeps.

Maria calls Dean to check on Seth.

(call between Dean and Maria)

Hi Dean how's Seth doing?

He's doing ok he just fell asleep his back has been killing him the past 2 days.

What happened that made his back hurt so much?

Seth was in the main event on raw and Kevin Owens power bombed Seth onto the ring apron hard on his spine.

Hopefully his back is ok.

Seth has a bad fracture on his spinal cord and is possibly out of hell in a cell.

Oh no and Seth was looking forward to his match.

Yeah he was (Seth starts to stir and softly grunts)

Dean can I talk to her?

Hang on Maria , Seth just woke up do you want to talk to him?

Sure I think Seth needs to hear my voice.

(Seth begins to talk to Maria)

Hey Seth, Dean told me about your back.

Yeah my back is killing me.

Seth I saw how bad you got power bombed onto the ring apron a few days of rest should help your back feel better.

That should help mama thanks.

Ok Seth I'll let you get back to sleep.

Ok

(Call ends)

After spending 2 days in the hospital Seth gets to come home.


	39. Seth has a terrible cold

Seth is in bed flicking through his Instagram and he suddenly has to sneeze.

"Oh man I thought I wasn't gonna get sick but now I'm sick ." Seth said

Roman hears Seth from upstairs.

"Seth are you feeling ok ?" Roman asked

"No I just sneezed and now I'm sounding horrible ." Seth said getting a tissue to blow his nose

"Hey Seth I brought you up something to help you feel a little bit better." Roman says and roman uncovers some homemade chicken soup for Seth

"Aw thanks Rome you know I love hot chicken soup when I don't feel good ." Seth said softly smiling

"Seth you took care of me when I had the same cold as you and now it's my turn to take care of you." Roman said

"Sure roman you can take care of me I really need someone to take care of me right now my girlfriend had to work so now I'm home alone." Seth said

"Ok Seth I'll stay do you need anything before I go downstairs?" Roman asked

"Some orange juice I need to take these decongestants she left for me to take ." Seth says after Seth takes the pills Seth falls asleep and he sleeps for 3 hours.

"Roman?" Seth asked from the staircase

"Yes Seth ?" Roman asked back

"Can I lay on the couch now?" Seth asks wiping his nose on his blanket

"Sure Seth lay down for a few minutes then I'm taking you to the dr." Roman said getting Seth's shoes

Once Seth lays down roman gets Seth's car and takes Seth to the dr.

"Roman I don't feel so good." Seth says as he feels bad.

"Seth I know oh Seth your nose is looking like a tomato." Roman said softly massaging Seth's back

"I know I hate being sick so much." Seth says

Seth has a bad cold and he is bedridden until he is better.

Seth gets home and he's in his room hiding under his comforter sneezing badly

"Oh man I think I caught my (Seth sneezes 5 times ) best friend's cold ugh I hate being sick." Seth said his congestion getting bad

Roman went home 2 hours ago and Seth is in his house alone and that way Seth can get some rest.

Seth goes downstairs to get some hot tea and honey .

Seth's tea is done and he goes to the living room to relax on the couch.

Maria comes home from work and she sees Seth on the couch sneezing and coughing and sniffling up a storm.

"Seth are you feeling ok?" Maria asked

"Ugh no I have a bad cold and it's ( Seth sneezes 4 times) Dean's fault." Seth said in a very stuffed up voice

Seth gets a tissue to blow his nose.

"Ugh mama I've been blowing my nose all morning and being sick stinks." Seth said and sniffles

"I know Seth how about some hot chicken and rice soup you used to love it when you were a kid and you would be sick I would make you some chicken and rice soup and you would lay your head on my lap and sleep for hours ." Maria said

"That sounds nice." Seth said

A bad sneeze is threating to come out.

Seth lets it out and it make his temples hurt really bad he has to massage them.

"Oh man now my head hurts ." Seth said rubbing his head

"Seth are you ok?" Maria asked

"No my head hurts." Seth said

"I'm sorry Seth lay down for a bit and I'll rub your head for bit." Maria said as she lets Seth lay down.

Seth's headache goes away and the sneezing returns full force.

"Oh man just 5 weeks until rumble and I feel like hell." Seth said still stuffed up

"Hey Seth you feeling any better?" Dean asked coming over

"No I'm sick and feel like hell Dean ." Seth said

"Seth you sound funny." Dean said

"Dean I'm stuffed up from the sneezing and I've been blowing my nose." Seth said

"I'm sorry Seth." Dean said

"It's fine Dean ." Seth said getting a tissue

Seth blows his nose and he sounds worse.

"Dean can you take care of me today ?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth just relax ok I'll make you some tea to help your throat feel better." Dean said

Seth gets his phone and goes to his YouTube channel so he and Dean can make a video.

(Hi guys it Seth and Dean again and I apologize for my voice I have a bad cold right now if you hear anything weird it's me either blowing my nose, or coughing or sneezing.

Like Seth was saying he is sick I've never heard Seth like this and he feels miserable

Guys I would really appreciate some get well wishes right now if I have to blow my nose again I'm gonna go nuts I've been blowing my nose all

day long.

Sorry we couldn't make a longer video today Seth really needs his rest but he and I will be on Facebook live later so he'll be on later.)

Seth lays down again and he gets the tissue box and goes up to his room.

Roman comes back and he goes to visit Seth.

Seth starts to sneeze uncontrollably and it make him sound funny.

"Ugh sorry Rome I can't help it ." Seth said

"It's fine Seth how about some hot tea and honey that should help your voice."Roman said

"That sounds nice roman ." Seth said

Roman gets Seth's tea done and Seth is still sneezing.

"Roman I can't stop sneezing it's making my nose run and my eyes water." Seth said

"I know Seth how about the humidifier that should help your congestion." Roman said

Seth nods and he sits at the kitchen table and Seth is bent over the humidifier to breathe in the steam.

"Roman I can barely breathe I'm so uncomfortable in my sinuses and in my nose ." Seth said

Seth and roman are at a production meeting for the rumble and Seth is trying to keep the sneezes back until the meeting is done.

"Seth do you need to leave ?" Triple h asked harshly to Seth

"I'm sorry hunter I'm sick with a sinus infection." Seth said laying against Nikki Bella

"Aw you poor thing once this is over you are going to bed Sethie you would feel much better in bed." Nikki coos to Seth as his sinuses hurt more

Seth gets a few tissues from the box in the meeting and blows his nose and groans.

"Nikki I hate being sick." Seth says rubbing his temples.

"I know Seth ." Nikki said softly rubbing Seth's back

After the meeting Seth sneezes the whole time out of the meeting.

"Let's go Seth into bed with you." Nikki said

Once Seth is in bed comfy in a pair of pj pants he is sneezing into a handful of tissues.

"Ugh Nikki I hate having a sinus infection so bad." Seth said

"I know Seth try to sleep ok." Nikki said and she sends Seth up to bed

Seth lays back down after having a drink of water and he takes a few decongestants to help his stuffed up nose.

"Can I go to bed now?" Seth asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sure Seth sleep well." Nikki said leaving Seth to sleep in peace.

After 2 hours of napping Seth's decongestants wore off.

Seth walks downstairs and he feels a bit worse.

"Seth go back to bed you're sick ." Nikki said as she hears Seth's footsteps from upstairs.

"Nikki can we cuddle?" Seth asked wiping his nose on his blanket.

"Sure Seth come here ." Nikki said

Seth sniffles pretty thickly.

"Aw my poor baby try to sleep ok." Nikki said letting Seth's head drop on her lap

"Nikki let me sleep." Seth said still sounding horrible.

"Alright Seth just lay back I gotta get you something." Nikki said moving Seth's head up to the pillows

Nikki gets the vapor rub from the bathroom and sits by Seth's side to put it on his chest to help him breathe.

"Nikki I can barely breathe through my nose." Seth said feeling like crap

Seth and Nikki go to raw to watch roman.

Seth goes to the back to see roman and Dean.

"Boys I feel like total crap." Seth said

"Seth you look like crap too." Dean said jokingly

"Very funny guys ." Seth said frowning

"Dean don't do that Seth is sick still." Roman reminded Dean

Seth starts to cough really badly.

"Dean get the cough syrup for Seth's cough." Roman said

Seth still coughs even deeper.

"Seth open up ." Roman said as Seth starts to turn his head away from Roman.

"Guys I feel like hell so much." Seth said as he attempts not to cough.

Roman hears Seth cough horribly and slides the cough syrup into Seth's mouth.

"That stuff is nasty as hell." Seth said

After hanging out with the guys for a bit Seth is close to falling asleep again.

"Seth how about you go up to bed." Dean said

"Guys I hate having a cold ." Seth said still feeling bad.

"I know Seth I'll get the humidifier." Roman said

Seth goes to the kitchen table and sits while the steam goes to Seth's nose and roman starts rubbing his shoulders.

The next day Seth still feels like crap but worse.

"Morning Seth how you feeling?" Dean asked making some breakfast for the 3 of them

"Not so good Dean I hate being sick ." Seth said

"I know Seth try to go to sleep ok ." Dean said sending Seth to the couch

"Dean can I have some hot tea?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth ." Dean said

Maria comes over to visit Seth a bit to bring him some hot potato soup since he's pretty open to try new soup while he's sick.

"Hey Seth you feeling any better?" Maria asked

"Not really." Seth said


	40. Seth feels terrible

Seth is on the couch sneezing and he is feeling beyond miserable.

"Mama where's Dad?" Seth asked

"He's on a business trip Seth do you want me to video call him?" Maria asked

"Yes please." Seth said and Seth starts retching into the garbage can

Brian is in Alabama for work and he sees Maria face timing him.

(FaceTime with Brian , Maria and Seth )

Hey Maria what's wrong with Seth he looks a little bad.

Seth has the stomach flu and he asked me to call ya.

(Seth coughs and he moans) Dad?

Yeah Seth I'm right here what's wrong?

I don't feel very well I feel very hot .

I know Seth I wish I was there taking care of you .

Oh no hang on a sec Dad (Seth retches and coughs deeply )

Aw I'm sorry Seth you must be feel bad.

Yeah I do Dad I'm really cold I want your cuddles.

I wish I was there with you buddy.

(Seth gags badly and pukes again for the 4th time that morning)

Dad I gotta let you go I've been puking all morning long.

Ok Seth try to get some rest ok I'll call you later

Ok bye Dad( Seth pukes again )

I feel so bad for Seth he feels so miserable.

I know you do Maria but Seth will overcome it like he does with everything else.

(Seth lurches forward and pukes on his favorite blanket and screams )

Dad I just puked on my blanket .

I'm sorry Seth you know what Maria I'm coming home Seth needs me I can't stand to hear Seth get so sick.

Ok Brian I'll come to the airport and get you.

Dad hurry I need you!

I'm coming Sethy hang on .

(Video call ends)

Seth pukes some more and he lays his head on Maria's lap.

Brian comes home at 4:30 and Seth finally sleeping with his dark hair in a messy bun.

"Hey Seth how you feeling?" Brian asked

"I feel really miserable Dad ." Seth said

"Seth I know buddy come here." Brian said

Brian sits on the couch next to Seth and he runs his hand through Seth's locks

"Mm Dad I don't feel very good." Seth said as he lays against his dad

"I know Sethy ." Brian said

Seth is in his bedroom holding a bell ringing it.

"Daddy!" Seth calls his dad what he calls him when he doesn't feel good

"Yeah Seth what's wrong ?" Brian asked

"I don't feel so good." Seth said covering his mouth and running to his bathroom to empty out his stomach Seth's hair falls out of his bun and is cascades down his shoulders.

Seth coughs and he pukes into the toilet and some of his hair got into his mouth.

Brian goes into Seth's bathroom and holds back Seth's hair.

Seth slowly gets up and he weakly walks back to his bed and lays down curled up into a ball shivering.

Brian goes to the kitchen to get the ginger ale , a glass and a straw from the kitchen and brings up the things for Seth.

"Seth here you go some ginger ale should settle your stomach take a sip." Brian said holding the straw steady for Seth

Seth take a sip and lays back down and coughs.

"Are you achy any where?" Brian asked setting the glass on Seth's night stand

"My back and my shoulders are really achy but I'm really achy everywhere." Seth said

Alright Seth sit up I'll give you a back rub." Brian said

Seth sits up and turns around so his back is facing his dad.

Brian starts rubbing Seth's shoulders and he feels how tense they are.

"Wow Seth your shoulders are really tense ." Brian said

"Mm this feel good thanks Dad." Seth said drowsily

"Seth you sound tired lay back down and I'll give you a foot rub to help you sleep." Brian said helping Seth back into his comforter

Brian lifted Seth's comforter and he starts rubbing Seth's feet to help him sleep.

It works Seth is asleep in seconds.

"Alright sleep well Seth ring your bell if you need anything." Brian said leaving Seth so he can sleep

"How's Seth doing ?" Maria asked

"He's sleeping finally his body was achy so I gave him a back and foot rub to help him sleep."Brian said

Seth wakes up 2 hours later and he feels a little better and he gets his favorite fuzzy blanket and his ginger ale and his stuffed bear he only cuddles with when he's sick and comes downstairs.

"Dad?" Seth asked

"Yeah Seth what are you doing out of bed you're supposed to be sleeping?" Brian asked

"I need more ginger ale and I wanna rest in the couch." Seth said shivering

"Ok buddy go on the couch and lay down I'll get you some more ginger ale and mom will get you some hot chicken soup ready for you." Brian said

"Thanks Dad." Seth said and he turns on the tv he realizes smackdown is on.

The girls come home and they are loud which makes a migraine erupt into Seth's skull.

"Aah Dad can you tell the girls to be quiet I have a migraine?" Seth asked trying not to yell due to his headache.

"Sure Seth girls be quiet Seth isn't feeling good ." Brian said

Soon Seth's phone rang it's Sarah his girlfriend.

(Call between Sarah and Seth )

Hey Seth I got your text what's wrong?

I have the stomach flu and I'm feeling very miserable.

I'm sorry Seth do you want me to come and take care you ?

Yeah that'd be nice Sarah.

Ok I'll be over in about a few minutes.

(Call ends)

Sarah comes to her boyfriend's house and she sees Seth sprawled on the couch and he is watching tv happily.

"Hey Seth babe how you feeling?" Sarah asked

"Still sick ." Seth said rolling over and falling asleep

"Sleep well Seth ." Sarah said

"Hey Sarah we didn't expect you to come." Maria said

"Hey Maria I decided to come and help take care of Seth ." Sarah said

"Seth puked all morning and most of the night and Brian was up with him all night ." Maria said

"That's horrible hopefully Seth is gonna feel better soon." Sarah said

"I think he will ." Maria said

Brian comes down and he sees Sarah

"Hey Sarah you are you doing?" Brian asked

"Good where's the girls ?" Sarah asked

"they are upstairs being loud I've told them to be quiet due to Seth being sick and everything but they aren't listening." Brian said

"I'll take care of it Sierra Nicole and Amber Renee your brother is sick quiet down!" Maria yells from downstairs as she feels


End file.
